Red Tide
by CaedmonOfTheHighland
Summary: After the titan war, Persephone "Perci" Jackson is distraught. In her mind, every life lost is her fault, every injury is because of her and she is responsible for every image that will haunt the veterans for eternity. one night, she wakes up with her mom pointing a wand at her muttering under her breath. "Avada Kedavra" more precisely. What will she do? Read on to find out!
1. AN

Hello loves,

As per popular request, I will be republishing the old version of Red Tide. This version will not be arriving updates though, it is only for those who enjoyed the original and wish to read it again. Thank you so much for your support and your reviews!

Much love,

Caedmon


	2. Prologue

Persephone Jackson never had a normal life. She never even had the illusion of one. She was always a problem child, a trouble maker. At the tender age of 8 years old, she had been kicked out of half a dozen schools in 4 years. At that same age, she found out she was a half-blood, that not only had her father, Poseidon, left her and her mom, but he was also the reason for her ADHD and dyslexia. He was the reason why her mom had to stay married to the abusive drunkard that was Gabe Ugliano.

She ended up at Camp half-blood, still 8, but now with her mom missing and her only friend being half-goat. After a measly few weeks of training in which she discovered her aptitude to swords and gained her own magic sword, she set off on a quest with her goat friend, Grover and a boastful daughter of Athena named Annabeth. The trio slowly made their way across the states to LA, with way too many near-death experiences. After blowing up a bus, the St. Louis arch, and having a deadly gunfight with the God War, Perci made it to Olympus with the objects of their quest: Zeus' overcharged lightning bolt and Hade's helm of darkness. They returned them to their respective owners, who, in turn, returned Perci's mother.

Next year, at age 9, Luke betrayed them. he poisoned the camp's barrier, His long time friend Thalia Grace's tree form. Peci's Half brother, a Cyclopes called Tyson also came to CHB. Again, Perci set off on a quest, this time only with Annabeth because Grover was missing in action, although this quest was not one issued by the camp's oracle. They got caught by a Hydra, who, in turn, got blown by the daughter of the War god, Clarisse La Rue. Clarisse was on the same quest, but with the blessing of Camp Half-blood. The two joined Clarisse on her quest, which takes its own maddening twists and turns, including an unfortunate visit to Circe's island in which Perci gets temporarily turned into a guinea pig due to her disrespect towrds the sorceress. Eventually, the quest members end up on Polyphemus' island, the home of the object of their quest: the golden fleece, capable of healing anything, including Thalia's tree. Fortunately, they also find Grover there, although his situation was not the best. He was trying to stall his impending wedding with the One-eyed giant. Using the same trick as Ulysses, Perci, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover and the Majority of the other quest members make it out alive. When the fleece was Placed on Thalia's tree, Thalia herself emerged from the plant's roots, the same age as when she had become a pine tree.

The next few years went about the same way. They saved some demigods form monsters, Annabeth and Artemis got kidnapped, Perci fought the Nemean Lion, Thalia joined the hunters of Artemis as well as the newfound daughter of Hades, Bianca Di-Angelo. Bianca's partial immortality didn't last very long though because she was killed on a quest, that same year. Another long-time huntress, Zoe nightshade perished at the hands of her father after both Perci and annabeth took turns holding up the sky. Not to mention, Perci and Charles Beckendorf, child of the Forge Our favorite trio took a trip into a magical labyrynth of death with their new friend, A clear sighted mortal named Rachel Dare. They met the son of Nemesis and soon to be right hand of Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura and spared his life. They got a chance to meet Daedelus, who bestowed upon Annabeth his Super advanced computer and Gave Perci his pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Percy and Grover met Pan, the dying lord of the wild, blowing up Mount saint Helens at some point along the way.

Finally, She had to face of Luke castellan himself, Her first friend, the one person who had been nice to her regardless of her parentage, and now, the emodiment of Kronos. She met The godess Hestia, Lukes mom and gained Achilles' blessing by bathing in the river Styx. Camp Half blood and the titans faced off, the Demi gods charging into war with a now 12 year old Perci as their leader. Perci prevailed but not without great losses. Ethan Nakamura died betraying Kronos for her. Silena Beauregard rebelled against him after spending a long time in the titan king's pocket. And Luke. Luke stabbed himself in his Achilles spot, Killing himself but also the titan residing inside him. This action had broken Perci in two.

/

_' She_ _stared at the knife in Luke's armpit and his relieved smile. It was too much. Perci crumpled to the ground sobbing. Luke... her first friend at camp half-blood. The first demigod she ever knew. Gone. _

_His voice echoed around the ravenette "You failed Perci. You failed me. You failed everyone_."

_all the voices of those who died started speaking up._

_"You let me die Perci. Now Nico's all alone" Bianca Di- Angelo told me_

_"I believed you. I trusted you Perci. And look at what happened; my trust killed me. You killed me" Ethan Nakamura's voice floated through the air_

_"Thee alloweth him to kill me. Thee didst nothing to help. Mine own blood is on thy hands Persephone Jackson" Zoe Nightshade whispered into my ear_

_"You didn't notice anything Perci. It took my death for you to realise." Selina Beauregard's disgusted voice said._

_Hundreds of voices floated in the air, telling her how she wronged them, how she failed them but then one of them rang out clear as day._

_"You betrayed me Perci. You left me on that boat, youre the reason Selina started spying. YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS!" Charles Beckendorf yelled._

_It caused her to sob even harder, muttering apologies to the voices which only made them grow louder. Perci felt herself being shaken, and her name being called faintly. Whoever was calling her name was getting louder and clearer by the second, the other voices fading away.'_

"PERCI!"

Perci's eyes fluttered open to find herself wrapped in Annabeth's arms, and relaxedd into the warmth. It had been six months already and she was still having vivid nightmares, flashbacks and terrible panic attacks, all about the titan war. She looked up at the girl who was holding her, at her empathetic gaze. Although she relished the comfortAnnabeth was providing her, the look on her face sent a whole new wave of guilt and sadness through Perci's body. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve her. And Annabeth most definitely did not deserve to have to hug the girl who murdered Luc, who was basically her brother.

"No! Get away from me! I dont deserve this, I dont deserve your comfort or your hugs. Im a murderer, a traitor."

The blonde's 12-year old face contorted, betraying the emotions that Perci's proclamation incurred. Sadness, pain and anger, but also sympathy and understanding. Her face finally set on a look of hurt, the emotion that won out all the other ones. She backed away, her heart filling with pain and sadness.

'Even better. If she hates me, she wont comfort me. She can save it for someone who deserves it, like poor little Nico di Angelo' thought Perci

"GET LOST CHASE" she yelled, the action hurting her more than it hurt her friend. Ex friend now. Perci watched as her four-year friend fleed from her cabin, the tears that had been pooling under her eyes trailing down her face. The ravenette curled up on her bed, closing her eyes and closing herself off from the rest of the world.

/

The next few months consisted of people trying to comfort the heroine of olympus, and Perci pushing them all away, claiming she was a monster and a murderer.

Soon enough, nobody else came to comfort her. She received hateful glances when she left the safety of her cabin. Exactly what she deserved.

Soon enough, Persephone Jackson moved out of Cabin 3, and back into Sally Blofis' house. Sally and Paul seemed somewhat reluctant to let her live with them. Of course, she understood, they wanted to keep her new baby brother safe. Perci resolved to only stay there for a few weeks before she left, but ended up staying months. The months turned into a year and a year later, there she was still at her parent's house. Until that fateful night. The night when her whole life turned upside down.

(More like did several complicated flips then faceplanted on hard cement but... you get the idea)


	3. Chapter 1

Perci sat curled up on her mom and Paul's couch, a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of blue cookies resting on the coffee table in front of her. Her little brother, Esteban, was sitting right beside her, his warm body pressing into hers. The two were watching "Finding Nemo", exactly what everyone should be doing on the evening of Halloween. Although it was still October, the weather had chilled significantly and going outside without heavy winter gear was inviting yourself to get hypothermia.

"Pewci, Chokwate" Esteban whined grabbing at the cup of hot chocolate. His sister laughed, and twisted her hand slightly, causing some hot chocolate to rise from the cup and dance around the air in front of them.

Esteban clapped as the sugary liquid formed a fish and started swimming in the air. Then Perci popped it into her mouth.

"Persephone dear" she heard her mother's stern voice call out. "What did we say about your parentage?"

She sighed. "Never to show it, never to speak of it and never to think of it," she repeated in a dull tone. Mom wasn't the same anymore. After she moved back in, her mother had been cold and reserved, occasionally giving her hidden looks of contempt.

She went back to typing, and Perci looked back at Esteban to see that he was now mad, very mad. On the verge of an explosive tantrum. She shushed him, trying to calm him before she got into trouble for him too. He just stared at her angrily and a huge ball of hot chocolate lifted into the air. The viridescent girl looked at her hands, eyes wide in surprise and tried to stop doing whatever I was doing, to drop the ball of piping hot liquid. But She didn't feel the familiar tug in my gut that meant she was using her powers.

She glanced back at Esteban once more, his face now red. She realized in shock that it had to be him. He was the one controlling the liquid. She fumbled around for his pacifier and stuck it in his mouth, calming him slightly. His newfound calm made matters worse as the ball of steaming liquid started falling. Perci snatched Esteban away from harm as the chocolate splashed onto the spot where he had just been sitting, seeping into the fabric of the Blofis family's new light grey couch. She winced knowing she was going to get an earful for this.

"Mrs Blofis" She addressed her mother the same way she had for the last year she'd been living with her.

"What is It Persephone?" the middle-aged woman responded, closing her computer, slightly annoyed.

" You might want to see what happened Maam," Perci responded, her head hung.

Sally rose from her seat and stalked over to the couch. Her eyes flicked to the stain on the couch and back to Perci, anger burning in them. "Did you do this?" she asked, in a tone that would be indifferent if you couldn't see her eyes filled with anger.

" No, ma'am."

"Don't lie to me!" She growled

I lowered my head. " But ma'am-"

"I don't care about your excuses Persephone. Bed. Now."

The daughter of Poseidon stood, placed Esteban back on the couch then slowly made her way down a small hallway to her room. Softly, she locked the door and jumped into bed, not even bothering to change. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep, ignoring the sounds of happy children making their rounds in dumb costumes.

/

Perci was falling. that's all she could feel. The air whistling by her ears, gravity pulling her down... down... down. She looked down, no light to be seen. Just a never-ending hole of darkness. She could see nothing above her either, just trapped in the darkness by herself, victim to gravity. Perci let herself fall, not that she could control that fact much. She relaxed into the feeling, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. Might as well enjoy it before she was a human pancake at the bottom of the hole

Her eyes closed and she let her hands fly up into the air as she revelled in the exhilarating feeling of being in the air, not noticing the rising temperature of the air.

After what felt like hours of continuous falling, a small light could be seen at the bottom of the hole. It approached rapidly, the sound of water rushing reaching Perci's ears. Soon enough, she was enveloped in the light, now able to see the river she was falling towards at breakneck speed.

Thank the gods for that river was her last thought before she fell in with a splash, expecting to feel rejuvenated and safe in the water. However, all she felt was pain, horrible pain.

An ear curdling scream pierced the silence of Tartarus.

/

Creaaaak

Perci woke quietly after hearing the door open, her hand on riptide. The girl's mind raced. How did anyone get into her room, she locked the door. She peeked through my eyelashes, to see... her mom?

Sally stood over her, A beautifully carved stick extended and pointed towards her daughter's heart. She was muttering under her breath so quietly, that without Perci's enhanced demigod hearing and the otherwise silent room, the silently panicking girl wouldn't have heard it.

"She would never renounce it. I know her. She would never renounce her blood. Her loyalty wouldn't allow it, so this is the only other solution. Rid ourselves of the disgusting scum."

Perci fought to resist her eyes widening. Disgusting Scum? Where was this coming from?

"Avada Kedavra" Sally whispered, a manic smile on her face.

A green light shot out of the stick and Perci's demigod instincts took over. She rolled out of the way of the light, uncapping Riptide and hitting her mom... no, she didn't get to be her mom anymore. Hitting Sally Blofis over the head with the hilt.

Sally crumpled to the ground, dropping her magic stick. For a few moments, Perci sat there in shock. What had she done? she had just hit the woman who brought her into this world, who cared for her and nurtured her, over the head with a sword hilt. Then she thought of Paul. He would kill her! She had to get out.

Though Paul had not been a violent man, in the beginning, He had slowly started hitting Perci within her two years as a resident in the Blofis household. It had started as spanking, something Perci found extremely weird and uncomfortable considering she was nearing her 14th birthday and she barely knew Paul. As things progressed the violence worsened. Soon enough, he was almost as abusive as smelly Gabe. Her body was littered with old scars and open wounds, some from the war, and some from Paul's endless imagination for different kinds of torture. He was only better than Gabe in the sense that he left her mother alone, only ever indulging in violence when that violence was towards Perci.

Perci got out of bed and grabbed a bag, moving swiftly around the room, grabbing all the important things; her camp beads, a picture of Esteban, her warmest clothes, a flashlight, extra knives and a bag for food. She snuck out of the room, stopping in the kitchen to fill the bag with food and snatching the blue cookie recipe off of the fridge. Who knows? She might need it.

She snuck back to the room, making sure to carefully bag the Moonlace on my window sill. With all her stuff slung onto her back, The viridescent teen climbed down the fire escape and set off into the dark streets of Manhattan.

/

She was still walking when the sun had risen. Perci had ended up by a subway station, near my Sally's old work, Sweets on America. A wonderful surprise that inky fuelled her bitterness. she pulled out an apple and bit into it, savouring the taste, then found a comfortable enough looking spot in a corner and sat down, making herself as comfortable as one could be when sitting on the floor of a train station.

She munched on her apple, watching people come and go. Every so often, people would drop a penny or a quarter in front of her. Perci scooped the money up, stashing it in her bag for later use. Soon enough, the scarce daylight coming from the entrances faded and the flow of people slowed down. She curled up on herself, conserving as much body heat as she could and fell asleep.

When Perci awoke, It was to the sound of the first train of the morning zooming into the station. she sat back up, stretching and reached into my bag, pulling out another apple and biting into it. She took inventory of her food and supplies, noting that several things had been snatched during the night, including a big portion of her food.

She sighed and lay back against the cold wall of the train station. There was no use getting worked up about something as petty as snatching a few granola bars and an apple. Perci looked down and picked at the hem of her jacket, scared, cold and somehow bored out of her mind.

/

Two weeks later, Perci had hardly moved from her spot in the train station. It had become her home. She had become accustomed to the musty air, the rotting plywood ceiling of the station, the strange hours the trains run at and the even stranger people who board them. This particular day, It was the 5:30 train that ran in the morning that awoke her. Very few people stood at the platform to board it, and only one person walked off.

The man was one of the stranger characters Perci had seen around her new home. He wore long flowy robes that were probably fashionable at some point in the 17th century but looked odd in the present day. He searched around the train station, eyes sweeping every pillar and every stair until his eyes landed on her.

He started walking towards her corner with purpose and reached into his pocket... pulling out a fancy stick! The same kind Sally Blofis had! Perci scrambled to her feet, pulling out her trusted pen. He slowed when he saw the fear in her eyes, approaching her as if she was a frightened animal rather than a normal person. He dropped his stick and lifted his hands slightly in the air, to ensure that the frightened girl knew he meant no harm.

He inched closer to her, her instincts still telling her to bolt. When he finally got close enough, he held out his hand.

"Come with me Perci, we must get you out of here at once. They're coming."

He stated, staring behind me. Sally, A balding red-haired man, an elderly white-haired man and a younger man with wavy black hair and a slightly insane look in his eye were ascending the elevator, some with confused looks on their faces.

Making a split-second decision, Perci grabbed the man's hand. He smiled and his stick flew back to his other hand.

Then the world started spinning and they left with a crack.

/

When the world reappeared, Perci stumbled away from the man, nearly falling but catching herself on a rather plush sofa.

It felt like Gaea in all of her glory had hit her over the head with a very large, blunt object then run her over with a monster truck.

She slid to the floor, keeping herself from vomiting. After what seemed like hours but was most probably mere minutes, her queasiness subsided and she was able to look around the room.

It was a cosy room, with a crackling fire that reminded her of the recently erected Hestia cabin back at camp. It gave off a homey feel and was decorated in dark earthy tones. A grandfather clock towered over the rest of the furniture, it's hands showing that it was now 5: 50 am.

"Ahem"

Perci jumped, turning to the side, only to see the man who brought her here in the first place, standing on the other side of the couch.

Now that she wasn't in any imminent danger, she got a good look at him. He still donned long flowing robes, but from closer, you could see that they were a deep shade of purple instead of black as she had originally thought.

His skin was like hers, olive, but with a surfer's tan. He also had shoulder-length, dark, wavy hair, but a colour that reminded her a lot of Sally Blofis' hair. His eyes were unique, a sparkling amber and he had only traces of stubble upon his face.

The man was of average height but built lean and subtly muscular. He was probably nearing his fifties, but he wasn't mawkish.

"Excuse me, Miss Jackson." He tried again.

"Can I help you, sir?" Perci asked, opting to remain polite for the moment.

He walked over to the couch across from her and sat, hands folded in his lap.

"It seems that we have a great deal to talk about. I'll first tell you what you need to know, then you can ask questions. Is that alright?"

She nodded in slight shock. Adults didn't usually ask her permission for well... anything. Even some things that they definitely should have.

"Of course sir"

His nose crinkled

"There's no use for such formalities here. Call me Callum...or grandfather if you prefer"

Perci arched an eyebrow.

"Let me explain. You see almost 50 years ago, A young man named Tom Riddle was born to a magical woman, more commonly called a witch and a non-magical man, better known as a muggle.

Now young Tom's mother died giving birth to him and his father wanted nothing to do with him. So he was sent to an orphanage where he lived until he was eleven years of age and was mistreated.

On his eleventh birthday, he received a letter, an invitation to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the school he frequented for 7 years and became his first true home. Tom believed in power. He refused to believe that any kind of magic was inherently good or evil, even though the magical government declared it to be so.

And so he spoke out and fought for what he believed in, gaining him followers and enemies. By the time he graduated from school, he had gone through all the steps to become a powerful wizarding lord. Because of his views, he was labelled evil and anyone who followed him.

But it was the light side that was truly evil. Albus Dumbledore, the paragon of light, tortured people in his following so that the general public believe that Tom, who had taken the pseudonym Voldemort, was evil. He created a false prophecy, targeting other scions of the light, to not only get them out of the way but to also frame Tom for their murders.

But Tom wasn't doing anything evil. He had married and gotten himself a family. Him and His husband, the Lord of the ancient house of Coldwell, had a daughter, Saline Coldwell. Sensing the danger that lay ahead, Lord Coldwell left his daughter in the hands of close muggle friends, who changed her named to Sally and gave her their last name, Jackson.

While Sally was safe with the Jacksons, Dumbledore manipulated Tom into attacking a child, not even 1 year old. The small boy's mother shielded him from death, resulting in her death and the downfall of Tom, leaving the child with a lightning bolt-shaped cut and heaps of fame.

Meanwhile, the Jacksons had died in a plane crash and Saline was never found."

Perci took a moment to process that story. The part about the Jacksons seemed vaguely familiar, she knew that her mother's parents had perished in a plane crash, but her mother couldn't possibly be Saline Coldwell could she? She did, however, use magic to try and do something to Perci, however, said girl was still uncertain as to what.

In her musings, Perci thought of all she knew of the man in front of her. He greatly resembled her mother and he had even told her that she could call him grandfather! If Sally was truly Saline Coldwell, then this man had to be either Tom Riddle or Lord Coldwell. From what she knew, Tom riddle was either dead or in terrible shape, and so this man could only be his husband, Lord Callum Coldwell.

She cracked a smile. "Until now it seems, Lord Callum Coldwell"

He laughed. "What an observant girl. Yes, I'm Callum Coldwell, your grandfather."

Her expression returned to neutral. "How, Mr Coldwell, do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well, Ms Jackson, I put a potion that compels you to tell the truth in my drink."He gestured to the mug he had been sipping from throughout his story. "take a sip if you want, I reckon it'll be amusing.

She shrugged and took his cup, taking a small, cautious sip.

"Now Ms Jackson, I dare you to tell a lie."

She sighed and tried to think of the most outrageous lie she could. Perhaps she could tell him that she didn't blow up mount Saint Helens.

"I-" She stopped mid-sentence, not of her own will. She tried again. "I did-" It was no use. No matter how many times she tried.

"Now tell the truth."

"I blew up Mt St Helens." It flowed smoothly out of her mouth.

Callum raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything.

Perci let out a rather undignified snort. "So it's real. I'm a witch, the granddaughter of an immensely powerful wizard and completely unknown in this world. How utterly wonderful"

She sighed. If the Greek gods were real, why couldn't witches be too?.

"Those would all be correct. Now, do you have any questions dear?"

"Was that stick that you had in the train station your wand?"

"Yes"

So that's why the light came out of Sally's wand. It was a spell.

"Why did the magical government label magic evil?"

"Because they were scared."

"Scared of what grandfather?"

"Scared of what they couldn't control."

Finally, she asked the question that had been bugging her since the beginning.

"If grandpa tried to kill a child, isn't he evil?"

Callum sighed. "He made a terrible choice. One that I do not approve of at all. Killing a child is the most evil act one can commit, no matter the cause. So yes, it's possible that Tom may be a tad evil but I beleive that he has it in him to do better."

"One more thing grandfather."

"Yes, Perci?"

"How did you and grandpa have Sally if you're both men?"

He blushed slightly "Magic."

He then stood and offered her a hand.

"Because you're now living with me, we have a few things to do. We must get you a wand, a cauldron, a pet, a broomstick..." He looked me up and down, taking in my crusty, disgusting clothes. "And an entire wardrobe it seems."

"Living with you?" Perci had only just met the man, even if he was her grandfather.

"Of course, I couldn't bear to leave my granddaughter, living on the streets, in dirty clothes and begging for food."

"Alright." Perci conceded, grateful for her grandfather taking her in but also suspicious that he cared so much for a girl he had just met.

Then she remembered with dismay what had happened last time they had magically travelled.

"Are we doing that strange teleporting thing again grandfather?"

He smiled " Nope, we'll be flooring"

Perci smiled relieved. "What are we waiting for then!"

His happy expression turned into a frown. "Perci my dear, I'm sorry but there are still a few things we must address. First and foremost we must disguise you since Sally will most probably be searching for you."

He strode across the room to a drawer, which he made several strange wand movements in front of. The drawer slid open and he fumbled around in it, finally pulling out a slim wedding band type ring.

"This was Tom's ring. He put a myriad of enchantments on it, most of them to change his appearance and mask his magical signature."

Perci frowned, slightly confused when he mentioned a magical signature but shoved her questions to the side.

"I'm familiar enough with the magic he used to change the appearance it's keyed to, as I have my own ring as well. I'll change it so that it will take on an alternate appearance that you can use to go about your everyday life."

Perci continued smiling, unfazed. "Well, go on then. Just don't change me too much."

He pointed his wand at the ring and muttered a few sentences, then said loudly and clearly "Procidat Deception"

He offered it to me.

"Go ahead and test it out."

I slipped the ring onto my finger and gradually, my body started to tingle. The feeling was fleeting, lasting 30 seconds at most then it stopped suddenly.

Perci looked at her Grandfather, who said nothing and gestured towards a hallway off to the right. At the end sat a full-length mirror. Perci walked down towards the mirror then stared into it. A whole other girl stared back. Her reflection had shoulder-length hair, still wavy now a pretty platinum blonde. Her eyes were almond-shaped, irises that were now a golden colour worthy of Apollo, were barely peeking out. She was a little shorter than before, by maybe 3 or 4 inches.

Her hips had widened a little bit, making her seem a bit older than she was, her newfound aristocratic cheekbones and pink-red lips not exactly helping her case. Her ears had taken on a slightly elfish shape, indicating that she might not be entirely human and her feet had also receded a bit, causing her shoes to be uncomfortably loose on her feet. Her skin had become a bit paler, though she kept a bit of her tan, and had tightened across her bones, a novel yet strange feeling that she was sure she would get used to.

'I look amazingly like grandfather' she concluded after her thorough evaluation of her new appearance

"You ready to go Perci?" said man called out.

"Yes, grandfather."

He pulled her back through the hallway and into the living room, right in front of a roaring fire.

He reached into a pouch above it and threw some emerald powder into the fire, causing it to turn green.

He stepped in, gesturing for her to do the same. She cautiously took a step into the fireplace, emerald flames licking at her ratty sweatpants.

"LEAKY CAULDRON," Her grandfather said, then once again, the world disappeared around her once more.

Perci opened her eyes, not to see the homey living room of whatever house they had previously in but a run-down bar, bustling with people. She gripped her grandfather's soft hand as they stepped out of the fire, and headed towards the rear of the pub. They exited through a back door and came face to face with a brick wall.

Callum pulled his wand out of his sleeve with grace and tapped it methodically on different bricks. Once he'd finished, he stepped back and the wall diverged, revealing a semi-busy street full of shops and people.

Callum pulled her through the newly formed doorway and navigated the crowd, stopping in front of a large marble building. The pair stepped inside, but not before Perci read the inscription over the doorway.

"Fortius quo Fidelius" She muttered under her breath, her demigod mind quickly translating Latin. 'Strength through loyalty'... sounds like my kind of place!

They walked up to the teller, A rather stout figure with long pointy ears and teeth as well as long, nimble fingers. Its face was severely wrinkled and it was wearing a suit with a little bit of frill on the collar.

Callum dipped into a slight bow, so his granddaughter followed suit.

"No need to bow to me, Daughter of the sea" the goblin drawled " It is a pleasure to meet you miss Persephone Jackson."

Perci's eyes widened and she looked and Callum in confusion. Had his ring not worked?

" No need to worry miss, us goblins are proficient in seeing through glamours and disguises."

Perci nodded in understanding. " May I ask your name?"

"Goblin Kranroch, at your service. We must take you to your vault now Daughter of the sea"

Perci's eyes widened once again as she was surprised once more.

"I have a vault?"

"You most probably have many, but the one I'm speaking of is the one you inherited from your father as his first magical child. Vault number 2, one of the three first Vaults at Gringotts. Those of your two uncles and your Father's, which is now completely yours."

Callum, who had been listening to the conversation intently chipped in. "His first Magical child? How does he have a Vault, much less one of the oldest vaults if he isn't even a wizard? Hell, Gringotts is has been open since the ancient Egyptians built their Pyramids, how is her father even still alive?"

"All will be answered in due time, Lord Coldwell. Are you also paying a visit to your vault?"

"That I am Goblin Kranroch. If you would please take us to the cart, that would be wonderful."

Kranroch scowled at Callum's lack of manners but didn't comment on it. Instead, he called over a lesser goblin, Hornstyn to take the two to their vaults.

"HORNSTYN. You're needed at till number six."

Hornstyn hobbled over to Kranroch's desk.

"How can I help Goblin Kranroch?"

"Take these two to their vaults, numbers 78 and 2."

Hornstyn nodded dutifully.

"Right this way Lord Coldwell, Princess of the Sea."

"have a good day Goblin Kranroch" Perci called out as Hornstyn led them towards a large door, causing said Goblin's face to become slightly less hostile, most probably his equivalent to a smile.

Perci and Callum climbed into the tiny cart, bracing themselves for what was going to be a long ride.

"So... anything you want to tell me about your sire 'Princess of the sea'?" Callum asked once the cart started moving.

Perci, who was still a bit strange around her grandfather but was slowly growing to be more comfortable teased back lightly " All in due time 'Lord Coldwell'"

Callum let out a childish huff and quieted down for the rest of the ride into Gringotts. Perci used the time to mull over all the information she had just gained in the last few hours.

She was the granddaughter of an immensely powerful Lord of Magic, as well as the daughter of an all-powerful God of the sea. So where did that leave her in terms of power? The godly blood inside her had to have done something to the magical blood, Wether it dulled it or it enhanced it. Perci thought back to her first incident with manipulating water. She hadn't felt the familiar gut pull that she always did that time. She had always brushed it off as her inexperience and panic during the situation but perhaps she had performed magic. She had caused a toilet to explode. But how did she do that without a wand or speaking? From what she knew of magic, it required an incantation and a fancy stick to perform. Callum had summoned his wand back to him at the train station though. He had done it silently and obviously without a wand. Perhaps it was possible to do magic without all the fancy stick waving and chanting. But why then, did other witches and wizards limit themselves by using wands and words? Wouldnt it just be easier to cast a spell without all of the props?

"PERCI"

Perci was pulled out of her thoughts by Callum who was waving his hand in front of her face somewhat violently and calling out her name.

"Is something the matter Grandfather?"

"We're at your vault."

He extended a hand and Perci grabbed it, using him to pull herself out of the cart

The two walked towards the huge vault door that lay behind a few scarce pillars.

This part of Gringotts was so old that the stone ceilings were starting to crumble. It was surprisingly warm, reminding Perci of how close they were to the earth's core. Being down there was not a pleasant experience for Callum or Percy, because of the heat and the pressure, causing them both intense headaches.

After a quick sweep of the door, Perci was confused. It had no lock, no handle, nothing. It was just a huge slate of aquamarine stone.

Perci shot a quizzical look at Hornstyn, who was not paying attention in the slightest. Shrugging, Perci placed a hand on it.

The door didn't budge. She tried most of her body parts, All of which failed.

She then tried touching riptide to it, which yielded absolutely nothing. Finally, with one last sigh, she slipped the ring off and pressed her palm to the door once again. this time, it glowed blue, veins of sea-green energy crawling across the door until they formed a glowing trident. the door then slid to the side and she was granted access to the vault.

Stepping inside, the first thing Perci noticed was the huge piles of gold coins inside of it. Her vault, which was about the length of a football field and a good 40 ft tall was stacked to the ceiling with gold silver and bronze coins which she assumed were the currency of the wizarding world. In an alcove off to the side, Hundreds of books were piled onto a table, beside an impressive collection of weapons armour and jewellery.

"Damn" Perci let out a low whistle. She wandered around in the little extra space there was, blowing the dust off of a few dusty old tomes. One book, in particular, caught her eye, the title 'Godly blood in a Wizard's body' She quickly scanned a few of the pages, intrigued by what she found. It was the answers to the questions she had been asking herself on the cart ride down.

Callum tapped Perci's shoulder, stunning her slightly.

"Figured you might want something to hold all your galleons," He told her, handing her a blue pouch.

"Galleons?"

"The big gold coins."

"Ah, that makes sense"

Percy started scooping coins into her pouch and after nearly 15 minutes of scooping, she hadn't made a dent in the smaller pile that was near the front nor had she even begun to fill the pouch.

"Gods, what is this sorcery?" She muttered, causing Callum to snort.

" We call that particular spell an extension charm."

Perci flushed, realising that it was, in fact, sorcery. She slipped the book she had found in too, as well as one on magical sea creatures and stepped back out of the vault. the door closed by itself with a loud thump, causing Hornstyn to look up and see that the pair were ready to go.

"Did you find what you needed sea princess?" he asked.

"Just about" The girl responded, Climbing back into the cart. Callum slid in beside her just as Hornstyn hopped on and the cart started to climb.

/

It took nearly a half-hour for Hornstyn to drive the cart to the main level of Gringotts wizarding bank, much to Perci's dismay, who was started to get very cramped from the tight space.

The daughter of Poseidon could have kissed the ground if it wasn't so filthy, She was so grateful to be out of the blasted cart and on solid ground. Her Grandfather led her out of the bank, the two of them stopping to give Kranroch a respectful nod as he was with another customer and an interruption, even if it was just to say goodbye, would not be taken well.

Callum and Perci basked in the sun after ensuring Perci's ring was back on her finger. The two had been underground so long the sun was refreshing and warm. After a few breaths of fresh air, Perci's hand was grabbed by her grandfather and she was dragged once again down Diagon Alley.

Soon, they had walked so far that they were at the intersection between three streets: Diagon Alley, the popular and Light destination for students to buy school supplies and wizards to get legal, 'good' wares and potion ingredients, Knockturn Alley, the darker and more frowned upon place to shop and the home of a great many sex shops, dark magical item pawn shops and illegal potions ingredient stores, and Horizont Alley, the least popular of the three. Horizont Alley was more obscure, and fewer people wandered the street. Not because it was unsafe, but because it wasn't known to many witches and wizards that Horizont Alley even existed.

Callum turned onto Horizont Alley without a second thought. The crowds quickly dissipated and Perci was left to stare on wonder at all the stores on the street.

"Alright Perce, You need a wand, Advanced textbooks, A new wardrobe, A cauldron, an Owl and A pet. Which one would you like to get first?"

"How about we go get the books and the cauldron first as the stores are right next to each other, then we can go clothes shopping, get my wand and finally, stop at the pet store for an owl and a pet.

"Sounds like a plan, let's get on it"

The pair entered 'Tomes and Treasures' first, pulling the textbooks for the Hogwarts curriculum years 1 through 7 as well as a few books on mind and dark magic off the shelves. Callum had decided at some point during the cart ride in Gringotts that he would homeschool Perci in every single subject taught over 7 years in 8 months. Perci was unsure how exactly he expected that to happen but didn't question him.

The elderly lady sitting at the till of the small bookstore looked incredibly confused to see two people buying a total of 64 textbooks, all at one time.

Their next stop was to get a few pewter cauldrons at 'Toil & Trouble' which took no time at all, then they were off to 'Tailor Graeme's Finest Robes and Muggle Apparel'

The bell chimed as Perci and Callum walked into the shop, alerting the attendant to their presence.

"Welcome Y'all, to Tailor Graeme's Finest Robes and Apparel", she said as she walked towards them, her accent American, most probably from the south. "I'm Miss Graeme's granddaughter, Amaya and I'll be helping you two darlings today," she told us kindly.

Amaya was incredibly short, even with her 3-inch heels, she was only about 5'3". Her honey-coloured hair reached down to her tailbone, pulled together in an intricate braid that was reminiscent of rapunzel.

"So who are we shopping for today?" Amaya asked the pair, smiling brightly.

"That would be me," Perci said, stepping forward.

"Gosh, what a beauty. What's your name darling?"

Perci looked at her grandfather, unsure of whether or not to tell Amaya her name.

"Phoebe. Phoebe Hearst" Callum told Amaya.

"Now Phoebe dear, just step onto this stool so I can take your measurements

Perci stepped onto the stool, starting to get annoyed with all of Amaya's nicknames. Amaya then flicked her wand and a measuring tape flew around Perci.

"Mk then, you looking for robes or muggle clothes?"

" A bit of both. We'll be needing two sets of formal robes, 6 sets of day robes, at least 7 different muggle outfits not including an extra 3 formal outfits. Of the muggle outfits, 2 need to be for working out. She also needs shoes, which I know you sell here. 5 pairs of heels, 3 pairs of trainers and 4 pairs of sneakers." Callum instructed.

"Of course sir. I can finish that order in about 5 hours. If you could come back then, your order would be ready to pick up."

"Thank you very much, Miss Amaya"

Amaya nodded.

Perci took that as permission to step off the stool. She and her grandfather left the store to go and buy the rest of the things they needed. After a few minutes of walking and a stop for butterbeer flavoured ice cream, the two finally found themselves in the wand shop.

the shop itself looked minuscule from the outside but when Perci and Callum stepped in, they found that it was pretty big.

" Welcome," the shop owner greeted in a raspy voice. "I'm Walter Ollivander, the younger brother of Garrick Olivander, the owner of the wand shop on Diagon alley."

"Hello Mister Ollivander, I'm Phoebe Hearst and I require a new wand"

"Of course miss Hearst", he said with a subtle smirk, emphasizing Perci's alleged last name.

He took out an array of different woods, materials that ranged from stones to feathers to scales to some strings that look like they came from some animal and some gemstones.

"Ok Miss Hearst, first run your hands over these different woods and set aside the ones that speak to you."

Perci gave him an incredulous look but ran her hands over the woods.

'HELLO PERCI'

"Holy mother of the gods! They talk?" Perci exclaimed. She had thought that Ollivander was just using a saying, not that the woods would speak to her.

Ollivander chuckled. "Indeed, they do talk."

'IM YEW WOOD, HOW DO YOU DO?' The wood shouted into her head

"Uh... hello Yew wood, I'm Perci." She said, still weirded out by the telepathic wood.

When the wood didn't say anything else, she grabbed it and set it aside. She turned to the stones, the feathers, the scales and the strings. She ran her hands over them and none of them spoke to her, but some did feel... right.

She picked up a dark stone and greenish coloured hair.

"Ah, an interesting pair. Kelpie hair and Hematite. Kelpies are a British magical creature, a horselike creature living in the sea. And Hematite represents bloodshed, it was used by the greeks to make red pigment you know" Ollivander said. "There's one more step. Not all wizards have these but if a gemstone sings to you, it will work well with your wand and make it all the more powerful."

Perci ran her hand over the gems and until she heard a melodious voice. She picked up the singing gem and set it aside.

"Mm, the Honduran opal. It's a dark opal, signifies balance. What a wand you'll have little miss Hearst, what a wand you'll have. I'll assemble it if you just give me a few minutes."

He picked up the materials and walked into the back room.

Perci chuckled to herself silently. Of course, what was inside of her wand would be sea creature hair and an ancient greek stone. She and her grandfather stood in silence for a bit before Ollivander burst out of the back door with the most beautiful wand Perci had ever seen (Albeit she hadn't seen too many wands).

it was a light colour, with intricate veins of reddish-black running down it the base was slightly thicker than the rest of the wand, the yew wood blended with the Honduran opal.

"It was an honour to make this wand Miss Hearst."

"How much?"

"16 galleons"

Perci handed over the money and Ollivander gave her the wand, as well as a box for it and what seemed like a wrist holster.

"Thank you very much, Mister Ollivander."

"It's my absolute pleasure, dear girl."

Perci and Callum stepped out of the shop and walked over to the pet store to get her an owl. They walked into the sound of frantic hooting. A midnight black owl was flapping its wings erratically, while the annoyed shop attendant yelled at it.

"Excuse me, mister, what seems to be the matter?" Callum asked him.

"This goddamn owl keeps killing the rats. I'm just about ready to put him down."

"YOU"LL DO NO SUCH THING, WE"LL TAKE HIM" Perci exclaimed.

"Oh thank god."The shop attendant said thrusting the string attached to the owl's leg into Perci's hands. "Take him for free, just get him out of here"

"Ok then"

Once out of the stored, The owl flapped down and landed on Perci's shoulder.

"Hello Handsome" She cooed "What's your name hmm?"

He hooted sadly

"Don't have one? Well, I think Godwin suits you" Her voice turned to a whisper. "It means friend of a god you know."

Godwin gave her a small, affectionate peck.

Perci chuckled. "Grandfather, has it been enough time to pick up the clothes yet?"

Callum glanced at his watch "Goodness me, it has! We've been here all day! Let's get those clothes and go home."

Perci and Callum grabbed the clothes from Amaya and apparated home, nearly ready to collapse into bed.

/

Perci found herself laying on a sparkling beach, in such pain she was unable to move. The beach had to be of something similar to broken glass as she could feel it digging into her back.

She put her hands down and put pressure on them, causing the glass to cut through them as if they were butter. She eventually hoisted herself up, glass shards lodged in her back and hands.

She stepped slowly, testing her leg to see how it had taken the fall and the glass. When she felt only minimal pain, she started slowly making her way across the glass beach and towards the solid land she could see just beyond it.

She trudged to the edge of the bach, which was another edge. That of a cliff. From the height she was at, she could see everything, a mansion shrouded by shadows, a tiny hut near the corner of the pit, a majestic palace that must be the home of Tartarus himself and most importantly a huge army of monsters, standing in front of a pair of tiny double doors.

She readied herself from the descent when a pressure on her back sent her tumbling over the edge.

/


	4. Chapter 2

Godwin hooted softly waking Perci. He flapped down to her bedpost so she could stroke his midnight feathers. Yawning, she threw her covers off of herself and got dressed, excited about the books she had gotten the day before.

After giving Godwin an owl treat and letting him out to hunt, she slipped out of her room and down to the library where Callum had put all of her books. Her Grandfather had created a new area of the library for her to keep her tomes. She picked up a first-year potions book and opened it to the introduction, thankful her glamour ring somehow also temporarily relieved her of her dyslexia and ADHD. It had been a bit unnerving when she first realised she could read without any difficulty. It was even weirder when she didn't find herself twitching or really moving at all for hours on end. She also called a house-elf to bring her some toast for breakfast. Perci settled into a comfortable chair in the library and read the book cover to cover.

When she had finally finished the book, it was late in the afternoon. After putting the book back on its shelf, she picked up her empty plate and the notes she had taken while reading and headed to the dining room.

In the dining room, Callum could be found enjoying a late lunch before he began his first lesson with Perci. He had not only decided to keep up her muggle weapons training but he had also taken it upon himself to tutor her in the magical arts. He sipped his glass of water slowly while reading the absurd lies Rita Skeeter was feeding the papers, chuckling to himself whenever an insult was particularly funny.

When Perci walked into the room, he looked up only to see her carrying an empty plate and reading some papers she had picked up somewhere. Sighing, he vanished the plate.

"Perci, you know you can just call the house elves to clean up after you."

She looked up from her papers and smiled.

"I'm aware grandfather, but I'd much rather do it myself than give them more work"

Callum merely shook his head, amused.

"I want to show you a few safety measures for the potions lab Perci. Come along."

Pocketing her notes, Perci followed after her grandfather to the potions lab. And so, her training began.

Perci surprised herself over her nearly whole year of studying with Callum. She was a crazy fast learner. She inhaled her lessons and an hour of practice would allow her to truly master a spell. By the time August rolled around, she celebrated her birthday with her grandfather, despite some initial protest about traumatising events. Despite the mourning she did after the festivities, she was happier than ever before.

She also bought herself a gift. She had realised that she didn't even own a trunk and so she had stopped to get one. After browsing a while, she found a gorgeous trunk with minuscule snake engravings. She gravitated towards it. A clerk in the store appeared behind her.

"You might want to move along darling, that's not in your price range" a snarky voice spoke. She turned to see a dark hair wizard with an apron sporting the store's logo.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked mischievously.

The clerk only raised his eyebrow.

"That's a two million Galleon trunk little girl. A child could never afford that."

"Watch me." She picked up the trunk and brought it to the counter, the clerk following behind her.

"Ring it up please." She told him

He sighed, shaking his head but did as he was told. She then pulled out a card Gringotts had given her to make it easier to access her money and tapped it on a designated spot on the register. She then grabbed her trunk.

"Thanks love." She told the shocked wizard as she left the store

Later, she discovered the reason the trunk cost a small fortune. It was a walk-in trunk the size of a mansion.

The day after her birthday, she woke, stretched her short legs and swung them over the side of her bed, giving Godwin one last owl treat before smiling fondly at him and opening the window for him to go out hunting. He gave her an affectionate peck and flew out the window in search for some mice to eat.

Perci hopped out of bed and sauntered down to the dining room, where Callum was already sitting, sipping on a cup of tea. Her whole morning gave her a strange sense of Deja Vue.

"Hello Perci dear," he greeted when he caught sight of her. Never one for formalities, Perci just gave him a trouble maker grin and plopped down onto a dining room chair in a manner very much unfit for the pureblood granddaughter of the dark lord.

Callum sighed in slight exasperation and slight amusement, Merlin that girl was tiring. "Your training starts in 15 minutes so grab something quick to eat." was all he had to say.

"Mindy!" Perci called out for their house elf. Said house-elf popped in, nearly silently.

"What can Mindy be doing for kind Miss Jackson?" the house-elf inquired respectfully.

"Could you please get me some lunch, Mindy?"

"Of course Miss Jackson, Mindy will be doing as you says immediately."

"Thank you" Perci called after her as she popped away. Mindy reappeared moments later, with a plate of steaming fettuccini, doused in white sauce. She placed it in front of her kind Miss Jackson and popped away.

Perci dug into her meal, making sure to use her pureblood manners when eating, not that she particularly cared but her grandfather would start the lessons all over again if he wasn't satisfied and that was a fate worse than torture.

She finished ten minutes later, wiping her mouth primly with her napkin. She stood, leaving her plate on the table for Mindy, and walked up to her room to grab her wand. Perci adored her wand and as usual, admired the ornate stick before pocketing it and heading to the training room.

Luckily for her, the mansion was not so big that it took ages to get from one end to the other. she was in the training room in a matter of minutes, arriving at the same time as Callum.

"Welcome Perci, to your first occlumency class"

"Grandfather, we just had a conversation not even 10 minutes ago. You really must stop acting as if only see you during courses."

Perci's comment earned her a sharp glare and Callum continued without even acknowledging her.

"Occlumency is the art of protecting one's mind against the prying minds of others, of conserving your thoughts and memories for only you to see. Do you have any questions about the subject itself?"

Perci shook her head.

"Now the best method of erecting an occlumency shield is to imagine the strongest barrier you know of, as well as the blankest place you've ever been or seen or even though of"

Perci nodded, closing her eyes and visualising an extremely barren place, somewhere she hoped she would never visit. The beach of glass and its pain-inducing water. A miniature version of the camp half-blood barriers shimmered into existence.

"Simply nod when you wish me to test them"

Percy nodded curtly and she felt a barrage hit the border force field. The border held up for a good few minutes before Callum, broke in, stumbling onto the beach of glass.

"What is this?" the mental representation of himself muttered trudging across the beach when he stepped foot off of the glass and tumbled down into a put of memories.

/

(The memories are just the ones already in the story but here they are anyway.)

Callum watched as Perci stared at the knife in Luke's armpit and his relieved smile. It was too much. Perci crumpled to the ground sobbing. Luke... her first friend at camp half-blood. The first demigod she ever knew. Gone.

His voice echoed around them "You failed Perci. You failed me. You failed everyone."

A chorus of disembodied voices spoke up

"You let me die Perci. Now Nico's all alone"

"I believed you. I trusted you Perci. And look at what happened; my trust killed me. You killed me"

"Thee alloweth him to kill me. Thee didst nothing to help. Mine own blood is on thy hands Persephone Jackson"

"You didn't notice anything Perci. It took my death for you to realise."

Hundreds of voices floated in the air, speaking of how she wronged them, how she failed them but then one of them rang out clear as day.

"You betrayed me Perci. You left me on that boat, you're the reason Selina started spying. YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS!"

He fell out of the memory, only to get sucked into a new one.

He was falling. that's all he could feel. The air whistling by his ears, gravity pulling him down... down... down. He looked down, no light to be seen. Just a never-ending hole of darkness. Shee could see nothing above him either, just trapped in the darkness by herself, victim to gravity. Callum let himself fall, not that he could control that fact much. He relaxed into the feeling, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Might as well enjoy it before he was a human pancake at the bottom of the hole

His eyes closed and he let his hands fly up into the air as he revelled in the exhilarating feeling of being in the air, not noticing the rising temperature of the air.

After what felt like hours of continuous falling, a small light could be seen at the bottom of the hole. It approached rapidly, the sound of water rushing reaching Callum's ears. Soon enough, he was enveloped in the light, now able to see the river he was falling towards at breakneck speed.

'Thank the gods for that river' the foreign thought crossed his mind before he fell in with a splash, expecting to feel broken bones and dislocated limbs in the water. However, he felt an alien confusion when all he felt was pain, horrible pain.

An ear curdling scream pierced the silence of Tartarus.

Out he came, just to stumble into another memory.

Callum found himself laying on a sparkling beach, in such pain he was unable to move. The beach had to be of something similar to broken glass as he could feel it digging into his back.

He put his hands down and put pressure on them, causing the glass to cut through them as if they were butter. He eventually hoisted himself up, glass shards lodged in his back and hands.

He stepped slowly, testing his leg to see how it had taken the fall and the glass. When he felt only minimal pain, he started slowly making her way across the glass beach and towards the solid land he could see just beyond it.

He trudged to the edge of the bach, which was another edge. That of a cliff. From the height he was at, she could see everything, a mansion shrouded by shadows, a tiny hut near the corner of the pit, a majestic palace and most importantly a huge army of monsters, standing in front of a pair of tiny double doors.

He readied himself for the descent when a pressure on his back sent him tumbling over the edge.

/

Callum was expelled violently from Perci's mind, falling back onto the hard floor.

"What was that?" Callum demanded. "The beach of glass, the accusing voices, the falling endlessly. Did you live through all that?"

"I've lived through some of it, a lot awaits me in some near future"

"No. no, it doesn't. I won't allow it."

Perci placed a hand on his arms.

"The fates have decided grandfather, I now can only train to be ready when the time comes."

Callum relaxed a little bit.

"What was that place?"

"I imagine that would be Tartarus."

"Tarta-what?"

"Tartarus... it's like the Greek equivalent of hell?"

"WHAT!"

"Like I said grandfather, it has already been decided by those stuck up bitches we call the fates."

Callum snorted.

"You speak as though you've met them personally. As if that Tartarus place exists."

Perci sighed. After a whole year of keeping her secret from her grandfather, it was finally time to come clean and tell him the truth."

"It's because I have. And I am 100% certain that Tartarus exists."

"But... how?"

"I guess it's my turn to tell a story Grandfather.

Long ago, a beautiful witch, ignorant of her heritage, took a liking to a beach in New York. She would stay there from morn' till dusk, basking in the sun, inhaling the sea breeze, that sort of stuff. One day, A man came out of the see in a rather biblical manner, he simply walked on the water.

The witch talked to the man and at some point, the two fell in love. The man, however, had a huge secret. he was Poseidon, God of the sea and... a lot of other stuff. He told this to the witch, offered to marry her, to build her a palace under the sea, make her a queen of the sea instead of just being a queen on land (Apparently he forgot about his actual wife for a moment or two). The woman declined his offer, but the pair kept seeing each other.

One day, after one of their escapades, the woman got pregnant, a child that was half wizard half god. Such children were unheard of, of course, some children were half human and half god, seeing as gods and goddesses can't keep it in their pants but Poseidon was one of the most powerful gods and no god had ever frequented a witch so this child would be dangerously powerful.

There is an ancient rule that gods cannot interact with their children and so, Poseidon abandoned his mistress and unborn child and returned to his wife in his underwater palace.

The poor witch was left to raise her child alone. She was an amazing mother though, never neglectful, always kind. She loved her daughter, Persephone Jackson, with all of her heart."

"You're half god?"

"Yup, here ill prove it to you."

Perci twisted her hand and water streamed out of the kitchen faucet, twisting int he air until it formed a trident form. The trident spun a few times then evaporated.

"Oh wow. That was... unsurpassed. Not even a water Elementalist could do that."

"They wouldn't even be able to do that?"

"No actually."

"Dam, that's sad"

"Language young lady."

Perci rolled her eyes. Her grandfather seemed lost in thought. His eyes suddenly opened and he held up a single finger. He might as well have had a lightbulb appear over his head.

"I have an idea!"

"No duh."

"That's how we get you into the order! Dumbledore would love to have a water Elementalist on his side."

"So I'm ready for spying now?"

"A few more occlumency classes and some legilimency and you're good to go."

"Well let's get on that then'

/

Despite her assurances that she was okay, Callum was growing increasingly worried for his granddaughter and heir.

After the incident with her first occlumency lesson, she had grown cold and distant. She was often absent and silent. Her eyes glazing over was no rare occurrence now either

She needed an outlet... That's it! She needed a friend.

Many of Tom's goons have children now just to find one suitable for his granddaughter.

Callum walked over to his office, extracting files on his husband's most loyal followers and their families.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr? No kids. Nott Sr? His kid is a brat. Bellatrix Lestrange? Even if she had children, no progeniture of that psychopath would be befriending his granddaughter."

He shuffled through the papers until he landed on the last one. Lucius Malfoy. He could work. His son is a bit spoiled but powerful. They would be well matched. Draco Malfoy it is.

/

"Perci dear-"

"What grandfather"

"-its time to go"

"Of course"

Callum sighed, just a year ago, Perci would've cracked a joke or at least a small smile. Now her face was frozen in a blank mask, hence the reason she needed an outlet.

The two apparated with a crack, without any further conversation.

They reappeared in the parlour of Malfoy Manor, the whole Malfoy family there to greet them.

"Welcome to our humble home Lord Coldwell, Heiress Coldwell." The Malfoy patriarch said with a small bow.

"Thank you for having us, Lord Malfoy"

Draco stood next to his father, platinum hair sweptback and gelled. His eyes swept over his visitors lazily. The lord was dressed normally, with average robes, nothing of interest.

Draco's eyes travelled to the girl beside him. She was incredibly short, her platinum blonde hair exquisitely framed her face. Her eyes were a beautiful gold and her heels added a few inches to her height, She was dressed in classy muggle attire that hung sinfully on her frame. She was undeniably attractive and any other boy would be drooling at the sight. However, Draco didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Run along kids, We have some business to work out." Lord Malfoy said in a dismissive tone.

Perci shot Lord Malfoy a brief, icy glare and strode over to Draco.

"Shall we go heir Malfoy?" She asked Her accent now only vaguely American from her year in Britain.

"If you wish Heiress Coldwell."

"I do."

Draco extended an arm to Perci and the two walked off into the gardens. They made it to an ornate bench where they sat, basking in the sun and revelling in the warm day.

"The adults are so annoying." Huffed Draco, his persona changing in a blink of an eye.

"Indeed, they can be Heir Malfoy," Perci told him.

"Please, call me Draco," Draco said, a bit confused by Perci's proper and cold tone.

"Then you may call me Phoebe." With that, Perci pulled a shrunken book out f her pocket, cast a wandless and wordless enlargement charm and began reading from where she left off.

Draco was a bit offended, to be frank. First off, how dare this girl not swoon at the sight of him. He was chased after at school by the female population of 3/4 of the houses. His hair had grown to shoulder length and was often pulled back into a ponytail that the girls found quite alluring. His high-end robes and aristocratic looks were enough for any girl (or boy really) to be head over heels for him. But this girl, she simply sat next to him and read her book. No blushing, no stuttering, not even a second look! Not that it mattered. He would have turned her down if she asked anyways. She didn't exactly have the right set of plumbing.

Second of all, she was ignoring him, the Heir of the Malfoy fortune. the Malfoys were an incredibly powerful family and the death of his father would allow him to wield incredible amounts of political power. Most grovelled and kissed their asses, trying to get in their good graces. many avoided engaging in conversation unless needed but could hold a decent conversation, but no one just ignored a Malfoy.

Malfoy made a decision, she would not ignore him forever. he was going to worm his way into the frozen heart of Phoebe Hearst, Heiress to the Coldwell fortune.

/

Perci sighed. Draco hadn't let up with his attempts to make conversation for the last two hours. She felt bad for the poor boy, he was on some kind of mission. She indulged in him on his hundred and third attempt at conversation.

"So, what school do you go to?" Draco asked her, not yet tired of her silence.

"I started in muggle school but I was homeschooled for my magical education." She responded, shutting her book and looking up at him.

Draco was ecstatic. The girl beside him was finally talking to him.

"So you've never gone to a school, slept in a dorm, played Quidditch, that kind of stuff?"

"What's Quidditch?"

Draco gasped dramatically. "Whats Quidditch? Quidditch is the best sport ever invented by wizardkind!"

"Yes... but like, what is it?"

"Well, it-"

"Draco, Heiress Coldwell, You are needed in the parlour." Lord Malfoy's voice boomed

"Yes, father!"

The pair hurried out of the garden and into the parlour, where Callum and Lord Malfoy were talking animatedly.

"Did you two have a good time?" Callum asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Splendid grandfather," Perci said in a dry tone.

"That's great." Lord Malfoy interjected. "It was nice talking to you, Lord Coldwell."

"Likewise. And please, call me Callum."

"Then you and your lovely granddaughter may call me Lucius."

"Anyways, thanks for hosting Lucius," Callum said, tipping his imaginary hat.

He and Perci stepped into the fireplace, emerald flames licking at their clothes. "Coldwell Manor!"


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Hehe, I fixed it. Sorry 'bout that, guys.

* * *

As soon as the flames spit Perci and Callum out into Coldwell manor, Perci turned on Callum with an accusing glare.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about hmm? Planning some kind of betrothal?" Perci hissed quietly, slipping back into her American accent as she had often done when angered.

Callum's eyes widened in surprise at her accusation. " A betrothal..." he stopped to think about it. It did make sense considering Perci's status and age but he would never to that to his granddaughter.

"No, no Perci I'm sorry. That's not it at all. You see ever since you've mastered Occlumency, you've been so closed off. It's like you don't have emotions anymore. You were getting worse and worse so finally, I figured you would want to have someone your age to talk to. And so, a trip to the Malfoys'."

Percy relaxed and her glare softened slightly.

"Thank you, grandfather, I hadn't even noticed I was losing touch with my emotions. And having a friend could be great for me. However, you will never presume to be able to choose my friends EVER Again.

A flash of anger shot through Callum. "Now let me remind you yo-"

"No Callum, let ME remind YOU." Perci interrupted, the fury returning to her eyes. "I am my own person. I make my own decisions. I have been through, not even that, I LED a godsdamned war. When I was twelve years old. Don't you dare question my judgement or my sanity.

All of Callum's anger seeped away and he stood there shocked. Perci's emotions were causing her to lose hold of her magic and it was flaring out.

The feeling was like heaven, swirling around him in waves, making the air hum. Her power was unlike even his husband's, it was much greater and lacked the malicious feel of Tom's magic.

No, Perci's magic was much more dangerous. it disguised itself, luring a person in than revealed it's true nature and condemned the person to torture.

The magic in the air had Callum's knees buckling and his eyes glazing over. Perci finally snapped out of her rage and realized what was happening.

All of a sudden, there was no trace of the magic, the only sign any of the last few minutes happening being the devastated look on Perci's face.

"That's why," Perci whispered, backing away from Callum. "Because without a tight leash, that's what happens. I hurt people, the people I love."

Still dazed by Perci's loss of control, Callum didn't even notice his granddaughter flee the chamber, searching solace in her room.

'That power' He thought. His granddaughter made his husband seem like an ant, if even. She would one day bring the world to its knees, She would lead it through the fog of prejudice they were lost in and into the sunny field of acceptance and empathy. Her hand would guide not only the wizarding world but that of the demigods too. She would be a goddess of the new world.

His senses over-stimulated, Callum collapsed onto the stone floor of their parlour as though it was the softest bed he had ever had the pleasure of sleeping in.

/

Perci fled to her bedroom, closed the door quickly and proceeded to slide down the hardwood. She landed on the carpeted floor with a thump, her hands flying up to her face to muffle her sobs.

She had just hurt the one person in her life that cared for her, the one person she cared for. He had collapsed because she'd lost control. then she had just left him there, without even checking for a pulse.

The mindset she had had nearly 2 and a half years ago. That she was a villain, a murderer came flooding back.

Perci fought through the helplessness and self-hate. She remembered the exercises Will Solace had given her before she had pushed him away.

She drew steady breaths, shutting her eyes tight. The erratic beating of her heart slowed and evened out a bit, her breathing became rhythmic. She focused on the beating of her heart and the coming and going of oxygen in her lungs. A bit calmer, Perci let her eyes piercing turquoise eyes open, thinking of what she had to do.

She grabbed a cloak, her glamour ring and some shoes from her closet which, at her grandfather's instance, consisted of mostly heels. (Callum was incredibly advanced for when he was born but some habits and stereotypes remained. He also made a great point about people underestimating Perci's ability to engage in physical combat whilst wearing 6-inch heels which was frankly very impressive.)

She ventured back into the parlour to find her grandfather collapsed on the stone floor. Fighting the panic rising in her throat, she rushed forward to check his pulse.

A wave of relief shot through her when she could feel his heart beating at a reasonable pace and his chest rising and falling. He was only asleep.

Using a levitation charm, she got Callum to his bed and tucked him in, placing a few warming charms and spells that would alarm her if something went wrong with his vitals or brain activity on him.

She then walked back to the parlour and apparated just outside Malfoy manor. She walked in through the gates, no doubt alarming the Malfoys to her presence.

Once she got to the large double doors, she knocked, hoping the Malfoys wouldn't ignore her or think her a threat. To her relief, the Malfoy matriarch opened the door, albeit with her lips pressed together tightly.

"Welcome Miss Coldwell, How may we be of assistance this afternoon?" Mrs Malfoy asked the young woman at her door.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing any inconvenience Lady Malfoy but I was wondering if your son was available. He's a charming young man and we hadn't quite had the chance to finish the conversation we were having. It was truly fascinating. If now isn't a good time, I would love to be in correspondence with him.

The Lady Malfoy's impassive look turned to a small smile as Perci praised her son.

"It's no trouble at all Miss Coldwell. Please, come in. I'll call Draco down."

Perci stepped into the parlour of Malfoy manor and waited politely at the door while Mrs Malfoy fetched her son. She breathed in and out reminding herself that she was doing this for Callum's sake. She owed him this much. She would befriend the young Malfoy and make of him a close confidant.

She was so lost in thought that she nearly didn't notice when Draco and his mother made their way down a staircase.

"Phoebe! it's nice to see you again, and so soon too!" The younger Malfoy seemed a bit confused by her presence at the Manor but didn't comment upon it.

Percy forced a grin onto her face. "Well, our previous conversation was so interesting that I simply had to come so that we may continue it."

"Shall we head back to the gardens then Phoebe?"

"I would love to Draco."

With that, the pair linked arms and walked towards the gardens, Perci giving a respectful nod to Lady Malfoy. The only sound that could be heard as they strolled was the rhythmic clicking of Perci's heels.

The two eventually reached a very pretty alcove with a bench that gave a breathtaking view of the lower gardens, an expanse of green with occasional patches of colour that Perci assumed were flowers

"Your gardens are beautiful Draco."

Draco smiled but seemed preoccupied with something.

"Why are you here Phoebe? You ignored me for the entirety of the time we had with each other but now you're here, unexpected and not to be rude but uninvited. I don't get it."

p "Draco Malfoy, I was an absolute git today. I've come to realise that I do need a friend and if you don't want anything like that, I completely understand. I just haven't had a lot of interaction with others my age, I don't understand how to be young, to be a teen. I only know that to relieve myself from the pain I've felt in my short years, I've cut myself off from my emotions.

But today, bottling everything up seriously hurt someone. I need someone to interact with, to befriend. I want that someone to be you."

Draco just sat in the alcove, his jaw wide open in a very unpureblood manner. It closed mechanically and he seemed to shake off the shock.

"'Sure thing Ice Queen."

Perci snorted at the nickname but smiled at the boy beside her. soon enough the pair was in deep conversation about not as deep subjects. Their talk came easy, neither feeling uncomfortable nor missing a subject to speak of.

At about 3 pm, Lady Malfoy who, seeing Perci's friendship with her son, insisted to be called Cissa, brought some tea for the pair.

Their time together didn't end until it was nearly dinner time, and the sky had gone from being an ocean with clouds to being a fierce flame, hues of red-orange and yellow painting the sky. Draco was excitedly explaining the rules of Quidditch to Perci when he was called in for dinner, with an invitation for Perci to stay as well.

Perci gracefully declined, claiming that her grandfather would worry if she was out past dinner. She said her goodbyes to the Malfoy families a walked back to the edge of the gate, smiling fiercely. Opening up, sharing her feelings had helped her in unimaginable ways. Her Magic wasn't fighting her to get out anymore. It had settled itself which made Perci's task of restraining it infinitely easier.

Perci apparated home to find Callum sitting at the table, ignoring the steaming soup in front of him to worriedly staring at his watch.

"Hello grandfather," Perci said softly.

Callum turned, startled. "Perci..."

She was suddenly engulfed in Callum's powerful arms. "Never scare me like that again Perci" Her grandfather choked out, keeping tears from streaming down his face.

"I'll try grandfather, I really will," Perci said, extracting herself from her Grandfather's embrace

"Where did you go anyways?"

"To the Malfoys'. I befriended Draco and you were right. You were right the whole time. I'm sorry Grandfather, I'm so, so sorry."

Perci focused on making it better, fixing her relationship with her guardian. Only Callum noticed the glowing light making its way through her body, filling her veins with sunlight. It travelled down her legs and formed obscure runes and forms around them. It crept down her arms and into him.

Callum was suddenly filled with an amazing sense of Joy. A kind of joy he hadn't felt since the demise of his husband since they'd lost their daughter.

He loved the feeling as it travelled through his body, making him feel younger than he had in years, turning back time on his poor bruised soul. Little did he know, time was being turned for his real body too.

The pair stepped away from their embrace and Perci jumped back when she saw her grandfather's new appearance. He looked like he was in his twenties, with his handsome, chiselled face and his renewed muscle mass. He wasn't disgustingly bulky, his muscles didn't bulge. Instead, he was lithe, like a swimmer. He looked regal, powerful and untouchable.

"Grandfather?" Perci questioned.

"It seems you've accidentally deaged me Perci dear."

"Well, uh, you look very handsome?" Perci said in attempted consolation.

"Callum chuckled. "No need for consolation dear girl, I look better than ever before."

Perci smiled. "I'm sure grandpa will love that when he gets back," she said, wiggling her eyebrows with the hidden implications.

Callum's chuckling became a roar of laughter. "I'm sure he will," The man said with a wink.

Perci blushed bright pink, even though the current conversation had nothing to do with her.

"Well, why don't we eat dinner, I would hate for it to go to waste."

"Of course grandfather" Perci seated herself at the unnecessarily long table, soul still filled with mirth from the happenings of the afternoon and evening.

The pair sipped their soup in a comfortable silence, with Callum still marvelling at Perci's impressive display of accidental magic and Perci thinking of her newfound friend, wondering how much longer it would be until they could talk about nothing and everything once more.

/

"Perci, wake up, It's time for your final lesson!"/p

Perci awoke, her raven hair falling in her face. She sat up, avoiding the impressive puddle of spit that had formed on her pillow over the night.

She jumped out of bed when she remembered what day it was. Her final lesson, the last day before she could be part of something bigger than her before she could help get grandpa back before she could meet more kids her age before she could go to Hogwarts. The last lesson until her cage door opened and she could finally spread her wings and fly. Sure, she had Draco, whom she had grown to love like a brother but she was ready to meet new people, not just who her grandfather approves.

She shrugged on a tee-shirt, shorts and some sports shoes before jogging from her room to the duelling room. Her grandfather was already waiting there, tapping his feet impatiently.

"He grinned when he saw him. "Late for your last class?" he teased.

"Let's just get on with it."

"As you wish. Today is like your final test. we're going to duel. Without wands."

"Ha, I'll go easy on you old man."

"Don't bother" With that, Callum turned invisible.

"Pft, too easy."

Perci accioed Callum to her then shot a powerful binding spell at him. He was trapped against a wall. He severed his bonds and apparated behind Perci who stabbed him in the side with a blade made of the corporeal form of her magic. Healing the wound, Callum summoned his magic daggers and they engaged in a powerful clash of blades. Perci apparated over Callum, her well-aimed severing charm chopped off his arm. He just grinned and a thick strand of magic took the place of his lost appendage.

"So we're getting serious now hm?" Callum asked as he charged at her once more with his magical weapons.

"Always were." Percy stuck her tongue out, dancing out of the way of his blows. That was a bad idea though because a spell turned her tongue to stone and it weighed her down. With the new weight, Perci failed to dodge a blow aimed at her left hand and said hand was severed.

Perci's eyebrow quirked and she called upon the moisture in the air to freeze and make a cage around her grandfather. The man simply sliced through the icy bars as though they were butter and transformed into his animagus form, a powerful leopard. Hazel eyes trailed Perci before he pounced, only for Perci to apparate out of the way and call upon her earthquake abilities to make a crack right where Callum was. she trapped him in stone, with only a small hole for breathing.

"I win Grandfather,"she said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok, fine, just let me out." came Callum's low growl

The earth shifted once more, releasing Callum from his stone cage.

"You've passed," Callum said grudgingly, reattaching his right arm.

"And without even using my animagus form!" Percy exclaimed, securing her left hand. Percy recalled fondly the first time she transformed.

It had taken her ages, she hadn't understood how the transformation worked. It wasn't by force of thought no, it was a form of wandless magic, a bit like transfiguration. Once she got that into her head, the transformation was a breeze. Perci remembered her feet shrinking and morphing into talons and feathers sprouting in every place she could imagine.

She had flown out of her enclosed practice room to find and mirror and figure out what exactly she was. However, she hadn't known that Draco had come over and was looking for her. She stumbled upon her friend and he let out a piercing scream.

"Oh my god" he'd breathed, "She has a damn phoenix?"

Perci had laughed in her animagus form, which came out as melodic squawking. Flying back to her training room, she quickly detransformed and slipped on her glamour ring before Draco burst through the doors, wide-eyed and out of breath from sprinting up the stairs.

"You didn't tell me you had a phoenix." He said accusingly "And a water phoenix too."

"What's a water phoenix?"

Draco looked at her in disbelief. "You seriously own one of the rarest creatures on earth and you don't even know what it is."

When Perci only shrugged, he sighed in exasperation before explaining. "Unlike popular belief, phoenixes aren't all red, orange and fiery. Long ago, there were phoenixes for all of the elements. Fire, water, air, earth, darkness, light, and all that. But wizards started hunting them for their feathers and tear glands so they slowly went extinct. It's believed that only two species remain to this day, Fire phoenixes and Dark phoenixes. So you, my friend, own an extinct animal."

Perci smiled sheepishly. "Er, not own per se."

"Then why was the bloody animal flying around your house?"

Perci just transformed instead of answering him, her ring shrinking to an anklet.

"Oh, ok, wow. So you are an extinct species of bird."

Percy twittered in response and landed on Draco's arm./

"Hey, your feathers are a bit weird."

Perci gave him a peck and an offended chirp for that comment.

"Calm down Drama queen, that's not what I meant. A phoenix should be monochrome, with only variants of one colour. But you seem to have two different colours. Most of your plumage is coloured in different hues of blue but near your but and tail, there's black mixed in."

Perci transformed back.

"And what were you doing looking at my arse Draco?" She teased him.

Draco smacked her lightly upside the head. "First of all, gross, you're like my sister. Second, there's nothing remotely attractive about bird butts."

The pair laughed for a long while after that about bird butts.

"Uh... Perci?"

The girl was pulled out of her musings by her grandfather. "What were you thinking about?"Perci cracked a grin. "Bird butts."

"So the next order meeting should be tomorrow evening. We finished your training at the best time possible, Dumbledore wants the whole order to move into Grimmauld place until the start of the term. You'll be introduced as Phoebe Hearst, the Niece of my Alibi, Garrett Hearst. Your father, Keenan Hearst perished on an expedition to obtain rare and dangerous potions ingredients 4 years ago. You've been living with your mother, Holly Hearst née Kelly. Your mother is from in old Australian line that was thought to have died out decades ago. your mother was the lone Heiress to the family fortune, hence all the money you have. Holly Hearst died in childbirth a year and a half ago, along with your newborn brother, Felix Hearst. You went into muggle foster care for 6 months before they found me, your last living relative on your father's side."

"Wow, tragic backstory."

"Indeed."

"Is there evidence to back it up?"

"Of course, forged memories for family friends, foster parents and youth workers, and documents for death certificates, foster care papers, birth certificates. I even got you a muggle social security card, passport and health insurance."

"Well if that's all settled, can Draco sleepover?"

"Of course, Draco's always welcome here. But no funny business."

Perci cocked her head to the side, confused.

"I know the two of you are 14 years old now and you're probably going to be experiencing some new feelings and urges bu-"

"Ew, grandpa. Draco's like a brother. never in a million years would I even think about touching him that way, much less fucking him."

"Language" Was all Callum had to say.

Perci Floo-called Draco and minutes later, he was standing in the fireplace, an overnight bag on his shoulder.

"Hey there Tweety." He said, hugging his friend.

"How's it going Daddy's boy?" Draco snorted.

"What cute pet names you have for each other" Callum's voice echoed from the next room.

The two turned beet red. "Next time we should give him a fright by pretending we're together" Perci whispered to Draco, leading him upstairs. She opened the door to her spacy room.

"Toss your stuff in here, then let's do something!"

Draco carefully placed his bag on the knob of one of the doors while Perci searched for something in her broom cupboard.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked his friend, turning towards where she was rummaging through the cupboard. She pulled a firebolt out with a grin.

"How does flying sound?"

"Great, let's go!"

The two sprinted outside, skidding to a halt when they reached a huge field. Only then did Draco notice the absence of a second broom for Perci.

"Erm... Perce?"

Perci just put a finger to her mouth then let out a sharp taxicab whistle and stared into the distance. After a few moments, Draco spoke up. "Er..."

Then he saw a huge black silhouette descending from the sky. The Pegasus landed and proceeded to pounce on Perci as though it were a dog. Perci just laughed as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Hullo Blackjack, it's been a moment hasn't it."

The horse whinnied.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Blackjack's muzzle found its way to Perci's hand.

"No doughnuts today, sorry"

Draco stood back, watching the interaction with fascination. His friend looked so calm when she spoke to her horse, although a bit loony. She spoke to it as though their conversation wasn't one-sided.

"You ready Dray?" She called to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. She had mounted the pegasus and was ready to fly.

"Nice ride Coldwell. Can you keep up though?"

Draco took off, a blur of platinum and black. Perci only chuckled.

"Let's show him what we've got Blackjack."

The pegasus' mighty wings beat and the pair shot off after their blonde companion.

Perci loved the feeling of the wind in her hair as she and Blackjack sped towards Draco, passing him with a little wink. They flew into the small forest on the edge of the Coldwell Property, lowering when a small clearing came into view.

Perci jumped off of her steed moments before Draco's broom flew in.

"Ha, I beat you Dray, and with your headstart too."

Draco only stuck out his tongue before settling himself on the ground.

"Draco honey, you're going to ruin your precious high-end clothing." Perci teased as she too sat on the ground, earning her a slap upside the head.

She giggled.

"Do you fancy a game of snap then Draco?"

His horrified look told her no. "The weasel twins have ruined that for me." He stated

"Chess then?"

"How on earth are you going to get a chessboard put here"

"Watch and learn Drakie poo"

Perci pulled her wand out and yelled "Accio Chess Game"

When nothing happened Perci just shrugged and lay down, staring up at the blue sky.

"It might take a moment or two"

She plucked a few flowers from nearby and started weaving them into gods know what. Draco stared at his friend as she calmly twisted the green stalks, not caring about the slime coating her hands or the pollen sticking to it. He smiled, Phoebe Hearst was like his sister, his only friend. Sure, he had acquaintances, even allies at Hogwarts but none came close to what he had with Perci. With Perci he could be himself, put all his insecurities on show without getting bullied or beat or worrying about his status in the Slytherin house. He would forego his Slytherin sense of self-preservation for her, something that would never even cross his mind for his allies in Slytherin.

Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the chessboard flying towards him at top speed. It crashed into his head he saw stars. They seemed to float around his vision until he felt his head hit the hard ground and all went dark.


	6. Chapter 4

When Draco stirred, he was most certainly not on the forest ground anymore. If he was, the dirt had never been more soft and comfortable.

"Phoebe?" he muttered, dazed.

he received no answer, however, he could hear a muffled argument through what seemed to be the bedroom door.

"Look Perce, you knocked him out. You know you need to pay more attention to the amount of magic you use. The golden blood that flows in your veins makes you an amazing witch but also a volatile weapon!"

"I know that! I'm a ticking time bomb. It's only a matter of time before I blow. Then what happens? To my friends, to you? What happens when I finally explode. Grandfather, You should put me in solitary isolation. you should lock me in a chamber miles below ground. It's barely safe for me to be around Draco, with all of the charms that protect him. And now you want me to live with other kids? With innocents who picked the wrong side? I will kill them, Grandfather. There's too many of them to protect. And then what? I go to Hogwarts? That's hundreds of children you're putting at stake for the sake of an education you already gave me! The lives of the innocent aren't worth one spy. Even Grandpa is not so inhumane and cruel."

Draco stumbled out of the bed and tried to get to the door. His eyes hadn't yet focused so he ran into the door soon enough. As soon as his body hit the door, the conversation outside stopped. The door creaked open and there stood Phoebe and Callum Coldwell.

"You guys really shouldn't discuss private information outside someone's door, whether they're sleeping or not."

Perci rushed forwards and engulfed Draco in her arms.

"Oh Draco, Thank the Gods you're ok. I was worried you were going to be out for longer or suffer permanent brain damage."

She began to search his scalp for signs of bleeding.

Callum raised a brow at the pair, Perci lovingly combing her fingers through Draco's hair.

"I'll give you two a moment"

He strode out of the room to give the pair some space.

"Dray..." Perci started.

"No Phoebe... Perce... Whoever you are."

A single tear ran down Perci's blotchy face, leaving a trail from her eyes to the corner of her mouth

"Look Dray, I know what I did is wrong but you just got knocked out. You're more important right now. How did you not hear the chessboard crashing through the trees back in the woods? It was rather deafening. I tried to warn you but it was as if you had gone deaf. You just stared at the grass in a daze before it knocked you senseless. What thought consumed you so?"

Draco paused unsure of what to say. He found that her time in virtual isolation had rendered her a tad touch starved. Of course, the romance novels that she read religiously, pining over figments of some middle-aged pervert's imagination, did not help in the slightest.

"I was thinking of the fact that you were leaving tomorrow." he compromised "I'd miss you terribly of course but you'll get to meet new people."

"I get to meet bigoted wankers that think my true identity's blood is 'Tainted by an incurable evil'. They don't deserve a moment of my time."

"Yes well, some of them are just kids, only influenced by the adults around them. The 'Light' are somewhat loose-lipped when it comes to their personal opinions."

"Of course," A shadow of a smile graced her face "I'll get to meet the ever so famous Weasel family and the Dashing Boy Who Lived"

An unpleasant pang of emotion shot through Draco. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling exactly but he decided he didn't like it at all. Expression darkened with his ire for Perci and this newfound emotion.

Instead of growing concerned at the darkening of his expression, Perci's pathetic excuse for a grin grew wider. Her conspiratory air was concerning. Not once has that look crossing her face ended well for Draco's ego or pride.

"Now, Who are you Phoebe Coldwell."

Perci sighed as Draco looked at her expectantly. She slipped off her glamour ring before responding.

"Persephone."

Draco nodded for her to continue.

"My name is Persephone Jackson."

Draco's eyes widened.

"The one that the old goat has been searching for relentlessly?"

"The very same."

"He's tried to search our home but father wasn't having it"

Perci and Draco's conversation trailed off in favour of a pensive silence.

"Look Jackson, you betrayed my trust. But I understand your reasons for it. You're being hunted. You're still my best friend, whether it's as Phoebe Coldwell or Persephone Jackson or whatever you'll be calling yourself when you're with the order."

"Phoebe Hearst" Perci muttered.

"Just promise me, no more secrets."

"Dray I can't. I can't promise you that. Because I know that one day I'm going to have to break that promise."

"Fine then, no more lies. If you cant tell me something, just don't tell me. Don't lie about it,"

"I can do that,"

"Alright then. It's nearly bedtime. We should go to sleep,"

"Of course, a Malfoy needs his beauty sleep after all."

Draco shoved her playfully.

"You need your beauty sleep too Jackson, You need to look prim and proper when meeting the 'dashing' boy who lived"

"Who said he was dashing?"

"I was fairly sure you did but I'm not taking it back, that boy really is a handsome devil."

"Got a crush Malfoy?"

Draco blushed to the roots of his hair.

"No Jackson, I just have eyes."

"Mm well, I'm not going to change, too much effort."

Perci jumped into the bed Malfoy was currently occupying.

"Hey!"

"What Malfoy, did you expect me to levitate another bed in here."

Draco sighed.

"Fine, just keep your frozen feet away from me."

"Goodnight Dray," Perci muttered as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"G'night P" Draco whispered back, nearly asleep.

/

Perci was falling. This time, however, she could see where she was falling. Straight into Hard granite coloured rock. She tried to brace herself for impact but her roll was off timed and she crashed into the ground. A shriek of pain echoed through the stony plain, a river of what seemed to be magma flowing off in the distance. She looked up to see the ledge from which she had fallen before she felt something tightening around her ribcage. She was lifted like a ragdoll, unable to move an inch, her vision slowly going dark.

She was seized with terror unlike any she had ever known. This was it Thanatos had come for her. Her eyelids stayed open but the light dimmed, slowly becoming darkness.

/

Perci jolted awake. She sat suddenly and fell back down once the blood rushed to her head. She placed a hand over her pounding heart, still terrified out of her mind from her prophetic dream.

"You alright there tweety?"Draco asked, his voice muffled by a pillow.

"Stellar" She replied, her heart still beating out of her chest.

"Mmm, what did we say about lying"

"Really, I'm fine. It's just a bad dream."

"Alright well, you'd better get ready for your visit with the light."

"I suppose I should."

Perci slipped out from under the warm covers. She padded towards her dresser, pulling out a silver long-sleeved top and a Slytherin green dress, matched with a simple pair of silver earrings and of course, her trusty glamour ring was secured on her middle finger. She took her getup to the bathroom so she could properly bathe and fix her hair.

A wave of relief hit Perci as she stepped into the hot frothy water of her bathtub. it was pretty big and she figured that this might be her last bath in luxury before moving to the Weasley hut. She swam across the tub, smiling as bubbles floated around her.

/

"Hey tweety, you drowning or something?" Draco's voice called through the door. "It's nearly been an hour. You're due to leave in... 15 minutes."

Perci's eyes widened as she scrambled out of the tub. barely drying herself off, she clothed herself and wrapped a towel around her head. She ran out of the bathroom, nearly knocking over Draco and picked up her wand.

"Accio Trunk, Accio red top, Accio cropped Jumper, Accio plain Knickers..." Articles of clothing flew around her room as she continued to summon what seemed like every article of clothing she owned.

Soon enough, her clothes sat in a pile on her bed as she ran around the room grabbing any kind of breakables, jewellery, shoes and books she didn't want to part with. She picked up the pile and put her foot into the trunk, much to Draco's surprise. Then came her other foot and Percy disappeared into her trunk.

"You own a Bradley's trunk?"

"Yeah, it cost a small fortune. Hop on in."

Draco stepped into the trunk and his jaw dropped. The inside of the trunk looked like a designer penthouse. It was huge and had a patio where you could either see what was going on outside of the trunk or look over different cities around the world.

"Wow."

"Yeah, this floor is my favourite."

"There are more of them?"

"Yeah, it's a seven-story building. There's even a dungeon."

"Wow, this must've at least ost half of your fortune."

Perci smiled sadly at her friend.

"It barely made a dent"

Draco's eyes widened even more.

"You must be the Lady of at least a dozen rich families to have that kind of money."

"No actually, the money I speak of was only my late father's vault. I'm unaware of any other Ladyships I possess."

An awe-filled silence filled the air as Draco was stunned out of his mind. One family?

"Dray, we're still in a rush, we've got to go back to my bedroom now."

She took his hand and led him to a magical lift. They stepped into it and pressed the 'O' button.

"O?" Draco enquired

"It's for out."

The lift let out a small chime to announce their arrival at their floor and the doors opened. they stepped out and found themselves standing in Perci's room once more.

"I just need to fix my hair then I can get going." Said Perci, heading back towards the bathroom.

"No, Jackson. let me do it."

"Do you know anything about hair?"

Draco scoffed. "Have you seen my marvellous mane of silky blonde hair. I obviously need to maintain it."

"Alright then, show me what you can do." Perci pulled out the chair at her desk and sat down. Draco rushed to the washroom to grab the products he needed, set them down and got to work. The lack of a mirror meant that Perci couldn't see what her friend was doing until he finished. All she could feel was an occasional tug here or a brush stroke there. After ten minutes, he had finished.

He led her to a mirror and showed her the kind of braided ponytail he had fashioned. She let out a whistle, genuinely impressed.

"Damn Draco, not bad."

"No time to marvel at it, you're gonna be late!"

"Ok, ok. Let's go."

Perci slipped on a pair of silver heels and the pair nearly ran to the parlour where Callum was waiting.

"Ok kiddos, First Lover Boy here is gonna floo home then we're off."

A mischevious twinkle appeared in Perci's eye as she carried out their scheme.

"Oh Dray, I'll miss you so terribly" She whined as she thrust herself into his arms.

Draco smiled as he played along. "It can't be helped Perce. We'll see each other at Hogwarts."

Perci sighed, positioning her head. "I guess I'll have to leave you with a parting gift."

She captured Draco's lips with hers, snogging her best friend senseless. Draco gasped surprised but gave in, eventually kissing her back.

They pulled apart. after a couple of moments, definitely long enough to make Callum uncomfortable.

Callum was watching the display wide-eyed. "What..."

The pair collapsed in fits of laughter, wiping their lips off violently.

"He- he believed it!" Perci wheezed.

"Holy Circe the look on his face!" Laughed Draco.

"Haha, very funny guys," Callum said once he regained his composure.

"You deserved it" Perci pointed out.

"Sure. Now Draco, you do need to head home."

"Of course Lord Coldwell." He walked over to the fireplace.

"Bye Babe." He winked at Perci before throwing down a handful of floo powder and saying "MALFOY MANOR"

"Perci burst into another fit of laughs."

"Have fun explaining your swollen lips to the order"Callum muttered as he apparated the two away.

The familiar, nearly indescribable feeling of sidelong apparation hit Perci at full force and her vision flashed black.

When Perci could see again, she was standing in a rundown but surprisingly large kitchen. An oval wooden island stood in the middle, surrounded by foldable chairs.

Several of the chairs were occupied and Perci recognised some of them. The insane-looking dark-haired man, the balding redhead and Sally Jackson were all sitting there as well as the elderly man, who sat at the head of the island.

A grandfatherly twinkle appeared in his eye when he caught sight of Perci. Something about him terrified Perci. it was irrational of course. He looked like any other kindly old man. But something about him... he was never to be trusted.

There were also an array of people she had never met before. A man with a glass eye and a scowl on his face, a woman with Neon green hair, A redheaded woman, A man covered in scars and scratches and A plump man in fig coloured robes and a bowlers hat. Out of the corner of her eye, Perci saw the tops of a pair of heads, red like the balding man and the woman. 'Their children' she thought.

She forced a placating smile on her face and walked towards the pair of redheaded adults.

"Please to meet you, Lord...?"

"Weasley, Its just Arthur though."

"Of course Lord Weasley. And your lovely wife?"

"Molly Weasley" the woman piped up

Perci curtsied.

"A pleasure"

Perci moved on to the next group of people.

"Phoebe Hearst, at your service." She told the Mr Insane, Scratch boy, Neon Lady and Glass eye."

The Scratch Boy smiled. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. This is Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody." He pointed at Mr Insane, Neon Lady then Glass eye.

The two men scowled at her while Nymphadora offered her a hand to shake.

"Just Tonks." She said as they shook.

Perci reluctantly made her way to the last trio, The minister for magic (Who was in the fig robes), The elderly man and Sally Jackson were conversing quietly. Their conversation stopped abruptly when they heard Perci's heels clicking towards them.

"Good day Minister, M'Lady, M'lord."

The Minister for Magic scowled down at her.

"What do you need little girl?" He asked.

None of Perci's anger showed in her eyes.

"I simply wanted to introduce myself to our esteemed minister and those he deems worthy of his presence." She told him with false innocence.

His chest puffed. "Of course dearie. This here is Sally Jackson. She is My best Auror, with the chagrin and honour of hunting down and executing You know who's remaining family; Callum, Saline and Persephone Coldwell. And this here is Albus Dumbledore, one of the most wonderful wizards of our age."

Perci gave them a small bow. "A pleasure to meet you all. And best of luck on your hunt Lady Jackson." She turned swiftly and made her way back to Callum who was speaking to Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Uncle?" he turned to see her.

"Yes Phoebe."

"May I go out to the Gardens?"

"Of course, just drop off your bags first."

"Where sir?"

"I can show you." A new voice interrupted

Perci spun around to see who exactly said that. She saw a boy, a bit shorter than her. He had a mop of black hair that nearly reached his shoulders. He had piercing green eyes and his lips were downturned in a permanent pout. He looked to be maybe a year or so younger than her judging by his height. Especially considering that Perci was short for her age.

"She's staying in the girls' room right Mrs Weasley?" The boy continued

"That's right Harry dear."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a flight of stairs.

"Sorry to leave you in there for so long. It is rather daunting to be in a room full of adults."

"Indeed." She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Harry. I've heard a ton about you from a... mutual acquaintance."

Harry frowned "And who exactly might you be?"

"Phoebe Hearst, niece of Garrett Hearst"

"Harry Potter, in case you didn't know."

Perci's face formed a false shocked look. "Oh dear, I thought you were Harry Houdini, master 'magician'. I'm rather disappointed."

Harry chuckled as they continued to climb the stairs.

They finally reached the girls' room. Perci opened the door and set down her trunk.

"All of the other kids are playing games in Ron's room. We should go join them."

"I've got a better idea," Perci said as she unlatched her trunk. "You sir are going to see the prettiest view you'll ever see in your life." She opened her trunk.

"Hop on in."

"In your trunk?"

"Yep"

"That sounds a bit kidnappish"

"Fine, I'll go first you wuss," She said as she hopped into her trunk.

Harry's eyes flitted from the trunk to the door. Rationally, he knew that he should never jump into unknown situations with strangers. Some other part of his brain longed to jump in right behind her. Something about Phoebe Hearst drew him in.

Cursing his Gryffindor personality and low impulse control, Harry jumped into the trunk after Perci.

Harry looked around, taking in his surroundings. He saw plush furniture, a luxurious looking lift and a balcony.

He walked towards the balcony to see Perci looking out at the view. Her silver hair fell past her shoulders in a delicate ponytail. The Slytherin colours she was wearing blended in with the unnaturally coloured sky.

"Funny, the last time I was here, just a half-hour ago... It was with a different boy. You know Harry, I'm fairly sure we were talking about you. My memory, of course, is far from perfect.

"You uh... bring a lot of boys out here... in here? You know what I mean."

"Just the two of you guys"

"Hmm" Harry said awkwardly. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh yeah?" Perci smirked. "And who do I remind you of?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it"

"Good luck with that then, do get back to me."

Harry nodded

"So... I saw you met Minister Fudge and Sally Jackson. They're very important people you know." He tried.

"The bitch and the egomaniac?"

"Is that really what you think of them?"

"The minister will do anything for someone to stroke his ego. He's everyone bitch. He has no power over the ministry and is just a pretty little figurehead for backwards operations."

'Wow' Harry thought, surprised. 'She's rather opinionated'

"And that bloody prick, Sally Jackson. She's the light side's executioner. Quite literally. She hunts her prey, dark wizards and tears them apart when she gets to them. She hunts to kill. And right now, shes hunting a teenage girl. A girl our age. The side she's on may call themselves 'light' but light does not mean good. Hunting a child is cruel and inhumane, no matter the motive"

Harry bit his lip pensively.

"True. But isn't that an ethics thing? Do the action that benefits the most people? It's textbook utilitarianism. The death of Voldemort's daughter will benefit the majority of people, hence its necessity."

"Yes, but it's also a violation of the poor girl's rights, of which the most important one is the right to live. Besides, utilitarianism is always unsure. It depends on predicting the consequences of an action, whether they're good or bad. Often times, the consequences are assumed and are not in fact what you believe them to be. What do you know of Persephone Jackson? You have no knowledge of who she is, her beliefs, her traits. A person is not the sins of their forefathers."

"Yes, but at this point its damage control. Some traits are blood inherited. How do we know that Voldemort's insanity isn't one of those traits? Persephone Jackson could be the most powerful witch of our age and we would be better off eliminating her and her potential insanity than taking the risk and killing us all."

"But now you've moved on to genetics. Even if insanity was in her blood, she wouldn't automatically be insane. Insanity is the result of experiences as well as genetics. And you don't even know if Voldemort's insanity was hereditary. If it is as you say and he was a practitioner of the dark arts, could it have been dark rituals that drove him insane? He could've cast spells or done rituals that tear his mind and soul in two. There are too many factors to just assume."

Harry sighed. He couldn't come up with any other reasons to defend his opinion.

"I suppose you may have a point."

Perci smiled. "That was a rather invigorating conversation. I had begun to wonder if there was still anyone truly educated in the world today."

Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah well, I read a lot. I tend to dumb it down at school 'cause Hermione hates it when people do better than her."

This caused Perci to frown. "A true friendship is one that encourages both parties to grow and learn. This one seems to be lacking that."

"Hermione's a great friend!" Harry defended. "She just has a bit too much pride. She is a Gryffindor after all."

Perci gave him a sideways look.

"Uh well and... ever since I was little, I've been taught to please others. Pleasing others has been my motive for as long as I can remember." He told her, a bit unsure why he was admitting this to the near stranger.

Perci's look softened. "Y'know, pleasing people is great. But Harry you're not a slave nor a servant. You do not owe people. In fact, I think more than anything the people owe you. I'm aware that growing up in muggle households, one is often encouraged to be subservient however thinking for yourself is the most important thing in the real world."

"Thanks for the advice, Phoebe. And for the debate. You know, I'd love to hang out more."

"Well, you're welcome here any time you would like. The password is riptide." She winked before turning away to look at the sky. "The 3rd floor just so happens to be my private library. The whole trunk is warded so, unfortunately, no plus ones."

Harry wandered back towards the elevator. He paused before hitting the button and turned around to gaze at the sky and the beautiful fiery girl he had just spoken too once more.

It seemed like a wind had picked up outside because her platinum ponytail was swaying in it. She stood, leaning over the edge as though she had no care in the world. That was when he finally made the connection. This girl looked eerily like the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

Harry hopped into the lift and continued to think about the female Malfoy, not noticing a dark blush rising in his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 5

Perci sighed and turned towards the lift once the doors had closed. She pressed the button and when the doors opened once more, she didn't press the O button. Instead, the 3rd-floor button lit up at her touch.

She stepped out into her library and walked over to the piece of parchment that hung on the wall. It was a list of all the things she wanted to study in her spare time.

She ran her finger down the list. "Aura reading? Creature magic? Inheritance test? Ah, this one. Parsel magic."

She walked through the aisles to the back of her library. She used her powers over liquid to bring a bit of her blood out of her pores which she pressed to a small carving in the wall. A small section of the wall opened up and Perci transformed into her animagus form to fly through the hole which closed up once she was on the other side.

Once human again, she walked through the hidden portion of her library. It was the section for dark arts and dark artefacts as well as a space to perform rituals.

She wandered through, searching for the tome she needed. She finally found the huge book on the shelves and carried it over to a desk.

She flipped it open and started reading the introduction.

/

Harry rushed to find Ron and Hermione with the intention of telling them everything. He reached the door to the room he and Ron were sharing but heard a pair of voices arguing.

"Oh come on Hermione. You don't have to be such a bigot."

"No this is wrong. All of it. So every kiss, every look was fake. By God Ronald we even..." Hermione broke down crying. "Was that a lie too?"

"Hermione listen to me goddamnit. I'm bisexual. That means I like both men and women. I loved you... love you. None of it was a lie."

"Lies!" Hermione screamed. "Lies, lies, lies. You don't love me. You could never love me. You're a fairy, a queer. You're one of them and they don't love girls. You're an unnatural freak!"

Harry cringed and Hermione's words.

"Mione..."

"Don't you 'Mione' me you little bitch."

Hermione stormed out of the room, tears running down her face.

Harry crept into the room to see a devastated Ron.

"Ron?"

This boys head shot up and he quickly cried off his tears when he saw his friend.

"Hey Harry. Did you... did you hear that?

"Not all of it but enough to know what's going on."

Ron's face fell. "I guess you share her opinion then."

"No, no Ron of course not."

He pulled his friend into a hug.

"I could never hate you. You're my best mate, through and through."

Ron face changed into a slight grin. "Thanks, mate"

Harry sat his friend on a bed and sat down beside him and proceeded to give him the biggest hug he could.

"Why did you come in here anyway," Ron asked after a few moments.

"I was talking to the new girl, Phoebe."

"And...?"

"I don't think she's who we think she is."

/

Annabeth sat on the beach, savouring the feeling of sand between her toes. The beach hadn't been the same for her since Perci disappeared. Nothing was the same. The camp wasn't the same without their leader, The sea wasn't the same without the daughter of Poseidon and Annabeth wasn't the same without her best friend.

Perci leaving had been hard for her at the time. Her best friend's hurtful words had wounded her pride and her fragile self-confidence. As she sat on the beach, she recalled the weeks she spent crying. She remembered the years later and felt an all too familiar rage build up inside her. She clenched her teeth and rose to her feet, brushing the white sand off of her clothes. Perci was the main source for Annabeth's ever-growing rage. She fought against losing her temper and throwing a tantrum.

"Annabeth" a voice startled her out of her thoughts. Still facing the water, anger still boiling inside her she answered:

" What do you need Nico?"

"It's Rachel, she passed out. She's laying in a cloud of green. "

"I'll be right there"

She heard footsteps take off down the dirt path towards the big house.

With one more deep breath, Annabeth gave the sea one more harsh look and turned to follow the son of Hades.

Rachel was laying on the floor, her body shaking uncontrollably and green smoke billowing from every hole in her body. A crowd had gathered around her but none of the campers made a move to help her. None of them knew what was happening.

"MOVE EVERYONE" a commanding voice called from outside the cluster. They parted to let Annabeth through. not out of obligation or fear. Annabeth just had a talent for commanding a group. She walked over and scooped Rachel up, bringing her into the big house.

After laying Rachel down, the girl's eyes suddenly turned a vibrant green and in a croaky voice, she muttered the great prophecy:

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_  
_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_  
_An oath to keep with a final breath,_  
_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death__"_

The green smoke cleared up and Rachel rasped out "The chosen ones are marked with the power of the gods" before collapsing in her cot.

Annabeth felt a spot on her forearm burst with searing pain. She stumbled around, knockin things off of shelves before she fell against a wall, hands pressed to her arm. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, the feeling was gone and Annabeth was left gasping for breath, sitting on the dusty floor of the big house.

She rose reluctantly and looked down at her left arm. She observed a mark, burnt into her skin. An owl perched on the letter 2. It was then that she knew that Rachel's prophecy was going to be more dangerous and more important than any other before. And she knew that she would have to be part of it.

/

"Frank, Jason, look! An ice cream stand!" Hazel exclaimed, pulling her friends towards the stand. Chuckling, Jason and Frank let themselves be dragged by their enthusiastic friend. Of all the people the two had met, they'd never met someone with such a passion for ice cream.

"Two Chocolate Hazelnuts please," she told the person manning the stand, handing him a handful of denarii. "Keep the change," she said with a smile.

She was handed two cones, one of which she handed to Jason. The trio sat on a bench, Frank looking a little dejected about his lack of ice cream but still joked around with his friends. They were about to stand when a sharp burning sensation attacked all of their next at once. hazel being a little more tolerant to pain than her two friends had little visible reaction to the burning. Jason clenched his teeth and his fist curled around the arm of the bench but he tolerated it fairly well. Frank, however, was not too good with pain. He blacked out after a few seconds and was slumped on the bench. Finally, the feeling stopped, leaving Frank unconscious and Jason & Hazel with a severe throbbing in their arms.

Hazel grabbed Frank and shook him awake as gently as she could. then she saw the symbol burnt into his arm; a pair of spears crossed over the number 3. Then, she turned to Jason.

"We really need to talk to Reyna about this."

/

"Hurry up Piper!" Leo called into the doorway of her room. "Coach Hedge hit us so hard we'll land on Neptune if you don't hurry up".

"Alright" Piper groaned, stumbling to her dresser and pulling out clothes for the day. Once dressed and properly groomed, she grabbed her notebook and a pencil and rushed out to meet her best friend. Leo as sitting against a wall, tinkering with some screws and a piece of metal.

"I'm here, let's not get beat."

"I'm with you on that one" Leo said as he rose. They speed-walked down the halls (Since running was forbidden ) Until they got to the yellow school bus waiting outside the building. they discreetly hopped onto the bus and sat themselves down at the back before Coach Hedge the chaperone for their little school trip walked onto the bus, baseball bat in tow.

The man was muscular and mean-looking, a baseball cap pulled low over his face. He would've been terrifying if not for his small stature. The man was 5'0" at the most which made him about as threatening as a small child. He made up for his height by carrying around a baseball bat and threatening to hit them with it if they misbehaved. It was a long-held debate at the wilderness school the two attended on whether or not the coach's threats were legal but they endured, not wanting to risk his wrath.

Leo turned to his friend once the bus started moving through the dusty Nevada plains.

"As lame as this field trip is, I'm glad to be out of that hell hole."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Yeah- " she started but her voice abruptly as her hand shot to her arm. Leo also felt it, the pain shone clearly in his eyes. they both let out a little scream before the pain subsided.

The screams caught coach Hedge's attention and he turned their beady eyes to their seats.

"Seems like the back row just volunteered to do the dishes tonight," he said. The bus cheered as Leo and Piper groaned.

/

Sirius Black didn't trust the new girl that had just moved into the Burrow. After the day she was introduced with her uncle, she had stayed in a room with Hermione while they awaited their Hogwarts letters and eventually the day they all left for the school. Sure enough, all of their letters came, including Phoebe Hearst's. Although she had been living with them for half of a month, she hadn't warmed up to anyone but Harry and barely so. She was shady and reserved, only speaking when spoken to. Her thoughts were never shared with the group and her poker face was perfect. She had a stone mask that Sirius intended to crack. So on the eve of the children's departure to Hogwarts, he cornered her in the kitchen.

"Hi, Phoebe." He said, feigning amity.

"Mr Black." She said, face and tone unchanged.

"I was wondering if we could speak a bit more about you and your family. I've been fascinated by your story."

A forced smile found it's way to Phoebe's mouth. "I prefer not to talk about my family. It still hurts to think of them after all.

"Of course, I understand. My brother died quite some time ago and I have yet to fully heal from that loss."

"I'm sorry terribly for your loss Mr Black."

" Thank you. Now there's no need to talk about your family but at least a few things about you. Even as boring as your favourite colour or your birthday. We've been living in the same house and yet I feel like we're strangers."

"Because we are Mr Black."

"Well then let's change that. Have a seat."

Perci moved to take a seat but stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened and flicked to her left arm before meeting Sirius' once more.

"I'm sorry Mr Black but now is not the best time. Have a wonderful night sir," she said before stalking up the stairs and into the bathroom shared by nearly all of the occupants of the house. she pulled up her silver sleeve to see a symbol of the world she left behind burnt into her arm. A tilted trident with a wave that formed the number 1. She placed a glamour on the mark and started to mentally prepare for the future her dreams were predicting and that was fast approaching.

Sighing, she turned to walk out of the bathroom only to find Sirius standing in front of her. A poorly concealed hatred burned in his eyes as he blocked the doorway.

"I knew something was off with you."

Black orbs met Gold as the girl's eyes turned murderous.

"You did, did you? Well Mr Black, why is that" She asked, stalking slowly towards him.

"You're shady and quiet. You obviously know more than you let on. And now I know, you just confirmed my suspicions. You're death eater scum."

"And how do you plan to prove that Sirius Black?" She said, dropping all pretence of respect.

"You took the dark mark, it's on your arm."

Perci giggled. "You mean this little thing?" she asked, seemingly removing the glamour but just changing it to a phoenix.

Sirius' jaw dropped.

"That's what I thought. You're going to have to try harder Black. I'm not that easy to catch." She winked and walked out of the bathroom.

Sirius stood dumbfounded. He went over the memory of the young death eater's taunt before it disappeared altogether. He could only recall a childish voice chanting "I'm not that easy to catch". Shaking his head, Sirius left the washroom and wandered down to his room. "Perhaps sleep would jog my memory," he thought as he drifted into Morpheus' arms.

As Sirius drifted off, Perci was busy researching her trunk. Hermione and Ginny had already been asleep when she'd gotten to their shared room. Her research into Godly blood had been progressing at a slow but sure pace. She had only gotten into spellcasting so far but it was incredibly complex and consisted of a lot more than just saying spells. Because the concept of the extra powers and abilities was directly attached to her blood, it could not be channelled through a wand. So she had to work on performing spells flawlessly and wandlessly before trying spells that few have ever tried and that could endanger her or the people around her.

She had already learned some basic spells wandlessly with Callum and she inherited both Tom and Callum's exceptionally large magical core. However, her core worked like a muscle. The more you exercise it, the bigger it grows and the stronger it gets. So to master magic associated with the gods and their blood, she was going to have to have one hell of a workout routine.

She sighed and closed the book. She would be leaving for school the next morning and she would have to make appear a proper pureblood heir. She placed the book back on the shelf and left her secret room, riding the lift back to her room. When she got back into the room, she thanked the gods the girls were still asleep then cast a Tempus to check the time.

After seeing that it was 3 in the morning, She rushed to bed, hoping against hope she wouldn't have bags in her eyes the next morning. She forgot all about her demigod dreams while she was drifting asleep but they hadn't forgotten about her.

/

Perci found herself in the hellish plains of Tartarus. She was walking towards the mansion of shadows. She climbed the stairs and burst into the house. She couldn't see anything but flashes of images. A beautiful lady dressed in black, A pulsing darkness, Being tied up in a room. Suddenly a hand found itself and she jumped, turning around.

A large man with a face evil enough to scare pennywise was staring down at her, disturbing smile on his face.

"When are you coming to play Persephone? I've been waiting for so long."

Perci tried to back away but his hand gripping her shoulder kept her in place.

"You can't run Persephone, No matter what you do, you can't escape me." He then took his hand off of her shoulder.

"Bye for now Persephone."

Perci's world turned black as it had so many times before. She felt a hand attach itself once again to her shoulder. She turned in horror expecting the man from before but she saw nothing. She jolted awake to see that it was Ginny Weasely who had put her hand on Perci's shoulder in an attempt to shake her awake.

She and Hermione were standing beside her bed.

"Perci you need to wake up so we can get ready for school and get to the train on time," Hermione told her in her usual haughty tone.

Perci internally rolled her eyes but got out of bed and started foraging through the trunk part of her trunk fo her Hogwarts robes.

After dressing, she styled her hair and grabbed a book out of her trunk to keep with her for the train ride. When she descended the stairs to get to the burrow's kitchen, she saw that nearly all the residents were already eating.

She grabbed a plate and place a few pancakes on it before seating herself next to Harry.

"G'morning Phoebe."

"Hullo Harry," She told him with a small smile as she cut her pancakes.

"Are you excited to get sorted today?"

"I do want to see what features are most prominent."

"What house do you want to be in?"

"I'm not really sure."

"You should be fine as long as you're not a snake."

"Oh? And what's wrong with the snakes?"

"All the snakes are evil, obviously."

"Like Persephone Jackson is evil?"

Harry quieted down.

"I guess... yeah you're right."

Perci smiled, wondering who had fed this sweet boy all these false ideas. She finished her plate and placed it in the sink before making her way to the black library to copy any books she found interesting.

After being thoroughly disappointed by the lack of books on interesting subjects in Grimmauld Place's library, she returned to the dining room to see that everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Alright everyone, There's one child for each adult. Sidelong apparation isn't exactly pleasant but make sure not to let go of the adult's hand for any reason at all." Mr Weasley instructed before grabbing Ron and Ginny. Dumbledore Took Harry and Hermione and Mrs Weasley Got the twins. Remus Lupin took Perci's hand. Then all of a sudden, a familiar darkness filled her vision before a train station sprawled before her. Stowing her trunk away in the proper compartment, Perci mounted the train and searched for an empty compartment. She found one near the front of the train. Sitting herself down, she examined the room, absently tracing the initials scratched into the wall.

_T. M. R._

This was her grandfather's compartment during his school days she realised. She smiled softly before opening her book on Ancient Runes. She read for nearly an hour before a familiar blonde burst into her compartment, followed by a bunch of kids with green ties.

"Hello Draco," she said without the

"Hi Phoebe" he greeted

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked closing her book and looking up.

"Oh of course. These are Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

"Pleasure." She told the group standing behind the blonde. "Well, sit. Don't stand there like idiots."

This caused Pansy to sputter but all the Slytherins sat.

Blaise Zabini was the first to break the silence that had settled over the compartment.

"What family do you come from Phoebe?"

The question caused Perci's eyes to roll internally but her response was respectful and pleasant.

"The Hearst family. It's not really a British line."

"Ah"

The declining respect Draco's friends had for her was so obvious she could almost see it. She decided to play with them a little bit.

"However we can trace the magic in our family back four generations!"

Their respect declined even more still.

Smiling and thinking her work here was nearly done, she stood and made her way towards the door.

"Well, I suppose it's time I find my friends. Have a good day Lady and Gentlemen."

The door swung open as if by its own accord and slammed closed the same way a few moments later.

She wandered down the hall before finding Harry's compartment. She opened the door to find Harry and all his Gryffindor friends.

"Mind if I join?'

Harry looked up in surprise.

"Oh of course Phoebe."

She sat near the door and opted to continue reading instead of socialising like she should of. Advanced Ancient Runes were truly that interesting.


End file.
